Fangirl to the Rescue
by LadyZombie
Summary: She was able to save a certain Uchiha from his death, but now she has two ninjas fighting over her. One dirty minded fangirl can only takes so much.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That's means the characters or anything that's has to do with the characters.

Chapter 1

Wiping the tears away from her face _Why must he died? It's not fair!!! _Alex thought as she just finished the episode of Naruto when Itachi died._ I wish there was a way that I could prevent his death....god this sucks. _

"You're still up. Are you crying?" Alex turned her head to her bedroom door and saw her mother standing there. "No." Alex replied blowing her nose. "Why are you crying?"

"My favorite anime character just died, okay."

"I see. Well, goodnight." With that Alex's mother left, not wanting to talk about anime because she knew that her daughter could spend hours just talking about one show.

_Some people just don't understand the awesomeness of a character. Still it's not fair that he had to died. How can I do my homework now that I'm all depress. Well good thing its winter break and none of its due for another week. _Alex continue her thoughts as she turned off her laptop. Placing the computer on her desk and went to get ready for bed. Lying in bed her thoughts wondered of how she could save Itachi if it were possible and figured that would save Sasuke indirectly. She didn't blame Sasuke for Itachi death like some fan girls. Finally, Alex drifted to sleep.

"Miss, are you alright? Miss?"

_Miss? _Alex thought as slowing opened her eyes. She sat up quickly realizing she wasn't in her bed. Then stood up just as quickly realizing she wasn't even in her house. _Holy shit, where the hell am I? _

"Are you okay? You know, a young lady shouldn't be lying in the middle of the street." Alex looked at the old women with a very confused face expression.

"Where am I?"Alex asked _Was I kidnapped? How did I get here? Where is here?! _"You are in Konoha" The old women said bring Alex back from her thoughts .

"Konoha? You have to be kidding me. Is this some kind of joke? Am I on some reality joke show?" Alex asked looking around her surroundings. Sure enough it look like Konoha from what she saw of it in the show. _Maybe I'm dreaming_. She thought as she pinched herself._ Ahh..nope I'm awake._

"I assure you that you are in Konoha. Oh, I see you are Mr. Hatake fan." The old woman said pointing at Alex's shirt.

"Excuse me?"

"On your shirt there is a picture of such a nice lad. He carries my bags sometimes. Are you in love with him?"

_Whoa, this conversation is getting awkward fast. I'm so confused. Okay first there is no way I'm in Konoha. Second if this is Konoha then this is awesome and sucks because I just had to be wearing my Kakashi shirt and if I run into him then he going to think I'm some stalker. Which I'm not, even though I'm a fan girl, however he will never know that. Whatever the situation I need to get to the bottom of it._

Finally Alex came up with a plan. "No, I'm not in love with him" trying to sound polite._ Even if he is super hot and I would tap totally tap that._ "Could you please tell which way to the Hokage's office is?"

"Just follow this street and make a left at the end of the road, there will be the big building in front of you since there aren't any other buildings really near it." "Okay. Thank you so much." Alex said walking off. Leaving the old woman there. "Good Luck" the old woman shouted to her.

Alex noticed that a lot of people were staring at her as she walk by them. Mostly ninjas. _Of course they would stare. There a picture of Kakashi on my shirt. But why the hell is everyone else staring? I don't think I stand out that bad. I'm just wearing a Kakashi shirt, shorts that aren't even short; they reach to my knees and a pair of socks. I'm glad I forgot to take them off when I went to bed because my feet would be getting really dirty right now._

After what seem like forever Alex stood in front of the Hokage's building. She made her way through the entrance of the building and stood there not sure where to go from there._ This building is huge. Damn, I guess I'll take the stairs since I know the Hokage's office is on an upper floor._

"Can we help you miss?" Bringing Alex out of her thoughts she looked at two male ninjas."Yeah, which way to the Hokage's office?"

"She is very busy right now. However you could leave a note if you want."

"It's important that I see her."_ Well, at least Tsunade is still Hokage. _"I'm sorry, but you can't." The ninja on the left facing Alex said.

_Shit! Think of a excuse.....Got It!_ "It's about Akatsuki." Both ninjas faces went from shocked to very serious in less than a second. "I see then follow us." the ninja that spoke before followed them for a good four minutes before reaching the Hokage's office. "Wait here." one of ninjas said as they both walk into the office. A minute later they both walk out. "She will see you." with that two ninjas started to head back down the hall.

Alex opened the door and walk into the office to see Tsunade behind her desk looking at her very seriously. Alex then noticed that there were other people in the room and one of them just had to be Kakashi. _Of course he had to be in the office. Oh My God just look at his face well at least from what I can see. I'm sure he making that face because of my shirt. And I'm sure that's why Naruto and Jiraiya are laughing. At least Sai is not laughing. Kakashi is sooo hot and now he probably thinks I'm some creepy stalker. This is so embarrassing. Great..this sucks if that is really him._ She wasn't sure if she wanted it to be the real him or not.

"So, what information about Akatsuki do you have?" Tsunade said glaring at Jiraiya and Naruto to stop laughing. "Hmmm, can't say. Sorry. Oh, and is this really Konoha?"Alex said doing the invisible quotations with her fingers on the word Konoha. "WHAT?" Tsunade snarled. Slamming both hands on her desk. _Oh crap she pissed. I have angered the beast. I'm surprised that desk didn't break. _Alex thought. "Is this some kind of TV joke show?"Alex said stuttering a little. "TV show? This is Konoha." Tsunade replied trying to regain her composure.

"So, you guys are really ninjas?"

"Well Da." Naruto said.

"Do you mind if you prove it? Like do some shadow clones or something."

"Prove that we are ninjas?" Kakashi said making it sound more like a question.

"Yeah because there is no way that I'm in the world of Naruto."

"World of Naruto? Well if some shadow clones will help out then I'll do it. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said making five more Naruto appear.

_Holy Crap. I'm in Naruto. Remain calm. Don't have a fan girl moment. Be Calm. Breathe. Look at Kakashi..I wondered what he looks like shirtless._ Alex thought.

"What did you mean by the world of Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Where to begin.."Alex started to tell them about how she knew who they were and that everyone here in this world was fictional in her world. At first no one believe her however that change when she told them stuff that only they would know.

"So, yeah. Any questions? Also, I only have knowledge of what has happen so in the story, so I can't tell you what's going to happen five years from now."

"You could tell us where Sasuke is?" Naruto said beaming with hope.

"I'm sorry even if I did know where he is. I don't think it would be a good idea if I told you. It might change the future. If that's makes sense. _Wait this means that I can save Itachi. AWWW...Don't Scream, Don't Scream. Relax._

"However I will try to help out as much as possible to prevent certain things from happening because I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't try since I'm actually here."

"I agree with her. She shouldn't tell us any that might change the future." Jiraiya said. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement even Naruto. "So what's your name, kid?" Tsunade asked.

"Alex."

"Well, Alex welcome to Konoha." Tsunade greeted.

_This is so awesome. I can't believe; I'm actually here._

"Do you guys mind of filling me in of what has happen recently, so I know how far along the plot is."

"Sure as long as you stop talking about like we are in a story it's kind of creepy."Tsunade listen and she realized that Itachi death is around the corner.

_Crap I was hoping for more time, but for now I must prevent Jiraiya from dying. _

"I see. Well I need to talk with you before you leave the village." Alex said looking at Jiraiya.

"Well, I don't leave for another two days, so that's plenty of time to talk, alone." Jiraiya said making sure "alone" was emphasis in his voice. _What a pervert._

"Like she would go anywhere alone with an old pervert like you." Naruto said laughing.

"I'm not old."

Alex cutting into their argument "I don't want to sound needy ,but I don't have any money or place to stay, so" before Alex finished her sentence Jiraiya jump in.

"Don't worry, you can stay with me."

"So, she'll end up traumatized by you doing something perverted." Naruto said.

"How about she stays with Kakashi? She seems to like him judging by her shirt." Sai added eyes went big at the suggestion._ I love you, Sai...Just Genius Sai. Pure Genius._

"I don't know. I would stick you in a hotel ,but since you are new and have a lot of information on the village and Sakura is very busy, I want to keep an eye on you."

"So, she going to being stay with you Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked hoping that Alex was. No offense to her of course.

"No she is staying with you, Kakashi and that's an order" Everyone mouth drop except Sai and Tsunade's.

_I don't think I can control my fan girl screams anymore. _Alex thought.

Well, after 30 minutes of talking everyone left Tsunade's office. Alex and Kakashi headed back to his place. _Well, this is awkward beyond belief. I'm starting to wish that I had to stay with Tsunade._

"Hmm, Listen I don't want you to think that I'm some weirdo because of my shirt. It's just that you are one of my favorite character. Sorry, I mean people. It's just that you are one of a few ninjas that I would call a badass."

Kakashi turned his head away from his book and looked at Alex and smiled.

"I don't think you are a weirdo. I'm just not too happy about sharing a room with a girl, no offense."_ I wonder who the other badass ninjas are?_ Kakashi thought.

"Sorry about that."_ Not too happy about sharing a room with a girl huh because I LOVE the idea of sharing a room with a man. -_- Okay so maybe I did and still do but that's only because how often do you meet your one of your favorite hotties. _

"It's not your fault." and with that he turned back to his book until we reached his apartment.

The rest of the evening went pretty well except for the fact that Alex almost had three fan girl meltdowns that night. The first being when she ended up borrowing clothes from Kakashi until they go shopping tomorrow. The second being when she saw a huge spider in the bathroom as she finished putting on her new clothes after her showered. She screamed at the top of her lunges and bolted out the door only to collide with a certain ninja. They ended up on the floor with her back on the ground with him on top of her. She just stared at him with a huge blush across her face realizing the position they were in then she remember the spider. She turned her head and saw that it was still there and tried to get up, but Kakashi was blocking her."Get off me!"

Kakashi turned his head to see what she turned her head to and smirked. _She scared of a little spider. _Kakashi thought mentally laughing. He got off her and picked the spider up with his hand and threw it out the bathroom window. The minute Kakashi got off Alex she ran away from the spider to the living room.

The third meltdown occurred when they were getting ready to sleep. Kakashi slept on the couch and Alex got the bed after they had a huge argument of who was sleeping where.

"You can have the bed." Kakashi offered.

"No, it's okay. I'll take the couch."

"But you are my guest it's only right. I even changed the sheets."

"I said it's fine. It's your bed."

"If you don't take the bed then we will have to share the couch." Kakashi said hoping that would convince her to take the bed.

_I see what you are trying to do and it won't work. I knowing you are bluffing._

"That's fine with me. Night." Alex said lying on the couch facing the ceiling shutting her eyes. _I won. _

"Looks like that spider came back."

"What? Where?" Alex said jumping off the couch looking for the spider. Kakashi took this opportunity to lay in the same spot Alex had been in.

"Looks like I get the couch. Night." Kakashi remarked before closing his eyes.

"Fine. Be that way." Alex answered back hating the fact that she lost. Walking over to his room to sleep in his bed she thought _Idiot ninja. If I wasn't your guest; I would have given you a piece of my mind. However I must say this is pretty awesome in a weird non stalker way that I'm sleeping in his bed. God that does sound creepy. But how often do you get to sleep in the same bed that Kakashi slept in. However it would be better if he was here ..awww..no dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts..._ Alex finally was able to fall asleep despite the fact that her mind wouldn't stop thinking about all the major events that were going to take place soon.

A/N: Please Review. Any Feedback is welcome as long as it's not to mean. Sorry if the story seem to be starting off a little slow, the next chapter hopefully will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That's means the characters or anything that's has to do with the characters.

Chapter 2

"Alex, wake up."

"Alex!" the voice was louder this time.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" she said turning over looking up at him.

Kakashi got a good look at her now and was trying to hold in his laughter.

_She looks like she was mauled by gorilla._

Alex noticed him not trying to laugh "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, but you might want to fix yourself up before we leave the house."

"Okay.."She said sitting up. She turned her head and look out the window and saw no sunlight shining through the curtains.

"Hmm... Kakashi what time is it?"She asked not trying to sound mad.

"It's 5:00a.m."

_Are you kidding me? Why hell is he waking me up? I didn't fall asleep until midnight. Don't ninjas sleep?!?_ Alex thought throwing herself back into the bed.

"Where are we going?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Well, I need to go train and I can't just leave you here by yourself since I'm supposing to be watching you. So, you have to come. Then after that we are coming back here, so I can shower and then we will go shopping for your supplies. So, you need to get up."

"How about I stay here and you can go without me. Nobody has to know." Alex said turning over to her side._ Sorry Kakashi but I need my sleep. Plus..._

"Aww!! What the hell was that for?" She yelled. _I can't believe he flip the damn bed. _She thought picking herself off the floor.

"You have 10 minutes to get ready and then we are leaving." Kakashi said leaving the room with a smirk on his face.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY THING TO GET READY WITH! YOU ASS!" She yelled at him. _I don't have a hair brush, a toothbrush, nothing._ She thought walking into the bathroom_ Well, I guess I can try to figure something out._

Looking into the mirror she realized what Kakashi was laughing at earlier. Her hair was all over the place. _I definitely need to fix my hair. And some gum or mints to help with my breathe._ _God, I can't believe I have to wear his clothes in public. Luckily, they aren't too big on me or I would be having a hard time moving. Plus, they smell just like him..such a nice smell..god, I'm turning into a stalker._

Alex got her hair wet and dried it off with a towel. She parted it to the side using her fingers as a brush._ Not the greatest ,but it will have to do._

She asked Kakashi for gum, but of course he didn't have any. However he did have mints.

It took 20 minutes for them to reach the training grounds. Alex saw Yamato, Sai and Naruto standing there talking to each other.

"Taicho, can you ever be on time?" Yamato asked.

"Well, Alex took a long time to get ready." Kakashi replied.

"What? I did not." Alex said defending herself.

"Can we get started with the training already?" Naruto whined.

"I guess I'll just go sit over there." Alex said pointing at a tree about ten feet away.

"Don't you want to train with us?" Naruto asked.

"I would but I'm not a ninja. I can't do any cool ninja stuff like you."Alex replied.

"We were just going to spar." Naruto said.

"There's no way I could spar against a ninjas. It's not the same thing as play fighting."

"Playing fighting?"Yamato asked.

"Yeah, my friends and I would wrestle each other for fun."

"Oh, I see. Didn't think too many girls fought for fun besides female ninjas." Yamato answered back.

"What? No, I would wrestle with my guy friends like any of my friends that are girls would want to wrestle."

"You wrestled with boys. I can see it, since you remind of a boy." Naruto said.

"Excuse me?" Alex said a bit offended to what he just said.

_I do not look like a boy... Do I? _She thought.

"I think what Naruto meant to say was that you are tomboyish; not that you look like a boy." Kakashi said trying stop an argument from starting. _Wrestling huh I wonder if she any good? _He thought.

"Oh okay." Alex said letting the matter go.

"Okay, Let's get started. How about this, Naruto vs. Sai and Yamato and Alex vs. me." Kakashi said.

"Okay let's do it!" Naruto shouted.

_This isn't even fair even if I have Yamato on my team. _

"Let's go." Yamato said picking Alex up and started to head toward some trees.

Alex could hear that Sai and Naruto have already started their battle.

Yamato and Alex came up with a plan which consisted of Alex doing nothing.

_Some team work there. _She thought.

Kakashi gave Alex and Yamato a head started._ This is going to be interesting. I almost feel bad for Tenzo. _Chuckling at the thought of having Alex as a teammate. Thinking about how she would give away their position because she saw a spider. _Well, bettter end this quick._ He thought as he ran after them_._

Alex watched in horror as their plan failed. Somehow Kakashi mange get to Yamato caught in a net after a ten minute battle between the two of them.

"Once I get you, Alex. You guys lose." Kakashi said loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Alex, don't move. He can't find you." Yamato shouted.

_Shit. Why the hell does it feel like I'm in some horror movie; waiting for the killer to show up and finish me off. I don't want to lose. But I know I can't win so might as well end this fast ,however I refuse to go down without a fight._ Alex thought before she ran into the clearing where Yamato and Kakashi were.

She was about 20 feet from Kakashi.

"I told you to stay hidden."Yamato said irritated by the fact that she didn't listen.

"Like he wouldn't have found me anyway."Alex snapped back.

"So, you're just going to give up?" Kakashi asked.

" You wish. However I did decide to kick your ass."

"Oh, is that so? Well then please bring it" Kakashi said amused by Alex's cockiness.

Alex knew she shouldn't be trash talking when she couldn't win. It was just a bad habit, she didn't like to lose, but when she did Alex played it off like they just got luckily.

"Well, don't go crying to me when you lose." Alex said charging at Kakashi. She looked like she was going to punch him.

Kakashi just stood there ready. _Like she could ever land a punch on me. _Yamato had a bewildered look on his face as he saw Alex running at Kakashi._ Is she crazy? She can't expect to win._ He started to laugh to himself at the idea of Alex actually punching Kakashi.

Kakashi was ready for the punch, but it never can. Instead he ended up on his back with a certain someone on top of him.

_I can't believe she just tackled me. _He thought when he realized what just happened.

_I Can't believe she took him down._ Yamato thought while laughing so hard tears were forming.

Alex never planned on punching him; she knew trying that would be just be plain stupid. She figured if she tackled him to the ground it would give them an even battle ground.

"Just couldn't resist throwing yourself at me, could you?" Kakashi said playfully.

_Did he just say what I think I heard him say. _Alex thought blushing.

Before Alex could recover from his comment. Kakashi already flipped them over, so he was on top of her. Pinning her arms with his hands, so she couldn't punch him.

"Nice try, but I believe that I won." Kakashi said.

"You know, this is the second time you have been on top of me in less than 24 hours and you havn't even taken me out to dinner yet." Her comment caused Kakashi to blush a little. _Thank god for my mask._ He thought not wanting Alex to see that she caused him to blush.

Alex tried to get her arms free from his grip, but it was no use. "You're lucky that I'm not a ninja." Alex said.

"Oh, really and if you were one, would our position be different right now?" Kakashi whispered huskily into Alex's left ear.

Alex could feel his warm breathe on her skin which caused her face to turn tomato red. _Just a little payback for causing me to blush. _He thought as he got off her, laughing. He walk over to Yamato and let him out of the net.

_Holy crap!!! Kakashi...whispered...my ear....AHHHH....A fangirl can only take so much. _Alex thought.

"Well, I guess we should head back, so we can shower and change. Tenzo, finish up Naruto and Sai's training " Kakashi said starting to walk off.

"So, how did I do?" Alex asked walking next to Kakashi.

"Hmm, better than I thought. I can't believe you just tackled me."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Huh." Kakashi said opening his book to read.

Finally, they made it back Kakashi apartment. He showered first. Alex was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels waiting for him to get out. When a commercial for men's body wash appeared showing a half naked guy in the shower.

This caused Alex picture Kakashi and other hotties such as Itachi, Lord Sesshomaru and many more in the shower using that body wash. _God, What the hell is wrong with me? I'm such as pervert._ She thought staring at the TV.

"Yo, I'm at. I put new clothes in the bathroom for you " Kakashi called out walking in the kitchen.

"Thanks." Alex said standing up.

Kakashi came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in his hand. "I need to go see the Hokage. Will you be okay here by yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, when I get back, we can go shopping." He said heading towards the front door.

"So, that gives you about 30 minutes to get ready." Kakashi said before leaving.

Once Kakashi shut the front door. Alex made her way towards the bathroom. Half way through her shower she started to sing. She didn't have a great singing voice, but she didn't care. She just loved singing.

First, she sang Paparazzi, then Beast and the Harlot by the time she got out of the shower she already sang five songs. As she was getting dress she started to sing The Bad Touch. "Sweat baby, sweat baby. Sex is a Texas drought."

Kakashi returned faster than he expected and was surprised to hear singing when he walk through the front door. He decided to walk over to the source to listen better.

"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel. Do it again now. You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel. Getting horny now." Kakashi was trying so hard not to laugh out loud.

"Love the kind that you clean with a mop and bucket."

_I can't believe she is actually singing this kind of song. Someone has a more of dirty mind then their leading on. _Kakashi thought to himself as he continued to listen while laughing quietly.

"So show me yours and I'll show you mine."

_I'm going to have so fun teasing her about this. _Kakashi thought smirking to himself_._

"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel. Do it again now. You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel. Getting horny now." Alex sang finishing up the song while opening the bathroom door. She walk to the living room to wait for Kakashi, but he was already there.

_Oh my god! Please tell he didn't hear me sing. By that face he is making, I take it that he did. Where is a hole when you need one? I wonder how much he heard._

"So, How was your shower?" Kakashi asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"You know what, go ahead and laugh okay. It's not like you haven't ever done anything embarrassing before." Alex shot back.

"Can't say I have." Kakashi said laughing a little.

"So, how much did you hear?"

"Just from 'You had enough of two hand touch. You want it rough'.

I think that's how it went." He said.

"I see." _God please kill me now. _Alex thought.

"I didn't think you were a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert. Plus, you shouldn't be talking, Mr. Having a dirty book in his hand all the Time." Alex said blushing.

"Come on, Miss Pervert. Let's go." Kakashi said walking over to the front door.

It was now three in the afternoon by the time they were done shopping. Alex and Kakashi were heading home when they ran into Jiraiya.

"Hey." Jiraiya called out to them.

"Hey." Alex replied. Kakashi just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I see you went shopping." Jiraiya said eyeing all ten bags. Kakashi carried most of them except for two of them which Alex had.

"Yeah, I needed some things." Alex said sheepishly.

"Oh, before I forget. I need to talk with you." Alex said to Jiraiya.

"If it has to do my future, I don't want to hear it. I don't care if it's good or bad information. Understand?" Jiraiya said looking Alex right in the eyes. He a very serious.

"But.."

"No, buts. Understand." Jiraiya commanded, but not in a harsh way.

"Yes." Alex said thinking _What should I do? He doesn't want to know, but I can't just.._

Her thoughts were cut off by Jiraiya saying "I appreciate your concern, but I will accept my fate, whatever it may be. I know you want to do the right thing, but I don't need your help."

Alex just nodded her head. She wasn't sure if she felt like crying or yelling at him.

_He said he doesn't want to know. I can't force the truth on him if he doesn't want it right? _Alex thought.

"Believe me, I do not want to know. No matter what it is." Jiraiya said reading her face.

_I can't cry because then he know it's something bad. Don't cry. _

"Well, if you change your mind then you know where to find me." Alex said with a forced giggle.

"So, what did you buy?" Jiraiya said changing the subject.

"Clothes and other supplies that I need."

"Which took forever because someone is very picky." Kakashi added.

"Well, excuse me." Alex said defensively.

"So, did you buy any sexy clothes?" Jiraiya asked holding back his perverted laugh.

"What? God no." Alex said repulsed by the thought. _There is no way, I would buy sexy clothes in front of Kakashi._

"Well, everyone women needs sexy clothes. Come on." Jiraiya said grabbing Alex hand and dragging her the opposite direction of the apartment.

"Aren't you going to help?" Alex called out to Kakashi.

"Nope. Have fun." Kakashi said before he continued walking home. _She like a female Jiraiya. _He thought mentally laughing.

Alex and Jiraiya walk into a store called **Naughty Time. **_I can't believe I'm in a store like this._ Alex thought looking at all the skimpy outfits.

"See anything you like. It will be my treat." Jiraiya said.

"I'll pass." Alex said looking at Jiraiya who was looking at the female employees. Since all of them were wearing basically nothing.

_Now I get why he wanted to get me an outfit. _Alex thought letting out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Jiraiya asked. "You're using me as an excuse for being in the store, right?" Alex asked.

"Shh, but yeah. Sorry. I'll get kick out if I don't have a reason to be here." Jiraiya whispered not wanting any one to hear. "It's fine. Take your time because I love these kind of stores."Alex said sarcastically.

It's been about an hour since they arrived at the store. Alex was really bored while Jiraiya was having fun. He spent the whole time collecting information for his "research".

"Sir, if you and your girlfriend aren't going to buy anything you need to leave."One of the employee said giving Alex a weird look then looking over at Jiraiya and back at Alex. Alex figured it was because of how young she looked compared to Jiraiya.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that there are so many outfits. We will take the maid, the nurse, the pirate and the ninja outfit. Oh and that one. " Jiraiya said.

They finally left the store and were now standing in front Kakashi apartment. "Thanks for helping me out with my research." Jiraiya said.

"No problem. Just next time I think we should go somewhere that will have half naked guys walking around instead of women." Alex said smirking.

"Like that would ever happen. Oh, here." He said handing her the **Naughty Time** bags. "I can't take these." Alex said.

"I can't wear them. Besides I'm sure your future boyfriend will enjoy them. Well, see you. I need to go see Tsunade." Jiraiya said setting the bags on the ground and started to walk away.

_No, you won't because you are going to die._ Alex watched Jiraiya leave knowing it would be the last time she was going to see him. She grabbed her bags and went inside fighting back her tears. _It's weird that I'm crying for someone who I only met yesterday, but I guess in a weird way I have know him for years._ She was referring to the years she seen him in the anime and manga.

Kakashi was on the couch, but got off when he heard Alex opening the front door.

"So, did you have fun?" Kakashi asked Alex as she walk by.

Alex kept her head down, so Kakashi couldn't see her tears. "Yeah. He's such a pervert." Alex forced herself to say trying to sound normal. She made her way to the bedroom. Setting the bags in her hand on the floor.

Kakashi followed her and asked "What's wrong?" _Why is she crying? _He thought.

"Nothing." Alex said knowing she shouldn't tell him.

"Did something happen?" Kakashi asked. _Did someone hurt her?_ he thought looking for any marks.

"No, not yet." Alex said no longer able to hold her tears back.

_What is she talking about?..Oh, this has to do with the conversion that happen earlier. _Kakashi thought. He hesitated for a second before he reaching for Alex. He pulled her into a hug; where she just cried into his chest.

"It's okay. Jiraiya is tough man." Kakashi said trying to soothe her.

"But I just killed him!" Alex yelled in his chest. He was a little taken back by what she just said causing him to freeze for a second.

_I feel so guilty for letting him go, knowing that he's going to died._ She thought.

"No, you didn't. Jiraiya isn't the type of to run away. So, no matter what you could have told him. He wouldn't have listen anyway."

"Then why does it feel like I did."

"Because it's always sad when you lose someone." That's when it hit Kakashi. He knew Jiraiya was going to die.

_Jiraiya was going to die and I can't help either. No wonder why Alex is upset. Who in the world is strong enough to take down Jiraiya? And what about Naruto? The poor kid._ He thought.

Kakashi knew what it was like to lose a comrade, to lose a friend. It's something that comes with being a ninja, but that didn't make it any easier.

For a good thirty minutes they stood there as Alex cried. Alex suddenly push away from him and went to the bathroom to blow her nose. "Sorry for getting snot on your vest." Alex said feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay. Feeling better?"

"No, not really. Thank you though."

"No problem. So, what did you and Jiraiya buy?" Kakashi asked wanting to lighten the mood. But then realized he mention Jiraiya. He looked over at Alex afraid that she would start crying again.

"Don't ask?" She replied.

He walked over to the bags that had **Naughty Time** on them and pulled out an outfit. He was holding up the maid costume.

"Ever going to wear it?" Kakashi asked with a smirk.

"Nope." Alex said flatly.

"That's too bad." Kakashi said causing Alex to blush.

_What a pervert. _She thought.

"Oh, in two days I'm leaving on a mission." He added.

Alex knew what mission he was going on.

_Itachi, how am I going to save you? I need to think of plan. _She thought.

A/N: Please Review and I hope you like the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That's means the characters or anything that's has to do with the characters.

Chapter 3

"Hey Kakashi would you mind if I went on the mission with you? Alex asked after Kakashi told her about the mission.

"Why do you want to go?"

"I have my reasons. So, can I?"

"No."

"Why?" She whined.

"I have my reasons."Kakashi said smirking.

"Please, it's really important that I go."

"The mission is going to be very dangerous and you're not even a ninja." Kakashi said in a very serious tone.

"Fine be that way." Alex snapped leaving the bed room. The rest of the night they didn't talk too much.

The next day Alex woke up around nine in the morning, finding a note on the refrigerator from Kakashi. It said he's training and won't be back till noon and Alex is not allowed to leave the house. _Why can't I leave the house? But I'm grateful that he didn't wake me up this time to go train._ She thought putting the note back on the refrigerator.

Kakashi came home around noon. They stayed inside the house the rest of the day. Alex just watched TV while Kakashi read his book. She was watching some game show when the that body wash commercial came on again._ Oh, my god my thoughts are turning naughty again...Must control them...Don't think about Kakashi in the shower with water cascading down his hard rip muscular chest....._"Alex!" Hearing her name her thoughts to came to a halt.

"What?" She said turning her head to Kakashi.

"You're such a pervert." Kakashi said chuckling to himself.

"Excuse me?" Alex said.

"You were ogling my TV. Having dirty thoughts are we?" Kakashi said shaking his head like he was disappointed in her.

"I was not." She said knowing she was lying.

"It's was written all over your face."

"This is coming from the pervert reading his perverted book."

"It's a good book."

"Well, it was a good commercial." Alex said wishing she that didn't after realizing how that came out.

"I bet it was." Kakashi said chuckling a little.

"Whatever." Alex said facing the TV.

It was around five in the afternoon when Alex decided it was a good time to ask about the mission again.

"Can I go on the mission?"

"I already told you no."

"You don't understand I need to go."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then the answer is no and that's final." Kakashi said sternly.

"Why? You are being unreasonable. I can take care of myself. Hello, did you forget I know what's going to happen."

"It's still too dangerous."

"God, I can't believed you're not going to let me go." Alex said heading toward the front door. She decided she need some fresh and to come up with a plan to get Kakashi to let her go.

"Kakashi, I'm going out for a little bit." Alex shouted as she opened front door.

"Wait. I'm going with you." Kakashi said walking up towards her.

"No, I want to go by myself." _I can't believe I just shot down a chance to go on a walk with Kakashi Hatake. But I do need some time to think. Plus, this gives me a chances to explore Konoha. _Alex thought.

"I don't care. Did you forget that I'm supposed to be watching you?"

"No, but ever heard of personal space?"

"You never seen to have a problem with that before."

Alex started to blush a little.

"I'm not going to win, am I?"She asked

"Nope."

Their walk turn to quite the adventure for Alex. She almost had a fangirl moment when she found out that they were going to eat at Ichiraku Ramen Bar for dinner.

"Are you serious? We're going to eat here?!" Alex squealed.

"Well yeah, is that okay?"

"Is that okay? It awesome!"

"Calm down, you are starting to act like Naruto."

"Sorry." Alex said taking a deep breath.

As they were leavening the Ichiraku Ramen; they ran into Guy, Lee, and Neji.

"Well, look what we have here, it's my greatest rival. Oh, Kakashi who is this beautiful women with you?" Guy asked trying to sound smooth.

"Her name is Alex."Kakashi said not really paying attention to Guy.

"My name is Guy, and this Neji and Lee." Guy said.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Alex said. _Well, I can check them of my list of people to meet. 8 down only like 20 more to go._

All of a sudden Guy grabbed both of Alex's hands into his own bring her out of her thoughts."Listen if Kakashi ever mistreats you; you just come and find me and I will take care of him for you. Because someone as lovely as you shouldn't have to put up with him." Guy said with tears running down his face.

"Guy sensei, you're so cool." Lee said with tears running down his face.

Neji shook his head in shame for being associated with these two.

"Thanks, but I don't Kakashi would ever mistreat me or anyone for that matter." Alex said a little creep out by Guy's crying.

"Trust me, men are such horrible beast. They will take advantage of innocent girls if given an opportunity." Guy said waving his right fist in the air like he was trying to scare something off.

"I see." Alex said taking back her hands from Guy, not trying to laugh at him.

"Kakashi, my rival why didn't tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"What? Did you say something?" Kakashi said looking up from his book.

"Ahh...Look at him trying to be so cool." Guy shouted.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Alex said.

"Oh, that's great. Kakashi, let's have a challenge and whoever wins gets a date with Alex" Guy said winking at her.

"I'm not a prize." Alex said not happy about the idea of going on a date with Guy if Kakashi lost.

"Since you picked the last challenge, I get to pick it this time. And I challenge you to a thousand pushups."

"That's going to take forever." Alex whined.

"You right, I don't want to make my angel wait." Guy said winking at her again. Making her want to slap her face at his lameness.

"How about a race once around the village?"Guy asked.

"Sure, why not." Kakashi agreed wanting to get this over with.

"Ready, set and go."Lee shouted and both Kakashi and Guy took off.

"How long is this going to take?" Alex asked.

"Not long." Neji said.

_Must fight the urge of touch his long gorgeous hair._ Alex thought eyeing Neji hair. _I wonder if Kakashi would mind me playing with his hair?_

"I'll see you guys later." Alex said walking back home wanting to make it back before the sun fell.

"You not going to see who wins?" Lee asked.

"I'll can find out later."

Alex was half way home when she realized she got herself lost. She been walking a good 20 minutes and it already was dark. _Jesus, how big is Konoha?_

Yelling bought Alex out of her thoughts and saw three guys harassing some women about 20 feet from her. All of them were ugly, one was kind of fat with brown hair. The second guy was tall with brown hair and the third guy had blonde hair and the shortest in the trio.

"Come on baby. Just a few drinks."

"No, now let me pass."

"Well, you don't have a choice, girly." The blonde guy said grabbing the woman by the arm.

"Let go of me!!!"

_I know I should go get help. But I can just leave, what happens if something happens...I need to help. Damn my sense of justice. I can take these guys, I hope. Maybe if I scare them, they will leave._

"Look over there. We have are selves another friend to join our party." The tall guy said.

_Shit, I been spotted. I should run, but what about the other girl._ Alex froze for a second before speaking. "Hey, let her go! Dickheads! If you don't I'm going to have to kick your ass!"

"Oh, looks like we have a fighter?"The Tall guy said walking towards Alex giving her a creepy look. This caused Alex to take start walking backwards.

"Alex!" All of sudden four figures appeared in front of her.

Alex recognized that voice, it was Kakashi.

"Kakashi. Am I glad to see you." Alex said looking at him.

"Shut up!" Kakashi hissed.

Meanwhile Lee and Guy were beating up those three punks and left to take them to jail. While Neji helped the women by walking her home.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Kakashi asked trying not to yell.

"I was trying to help that girl out."

"You should have ran away and got help. And why the hell did you leave without me?" Kakashi scolded.

"I was bored and wanted to go home."

"You could have been severely hurt or worse. You know that I'm responsible for you." Kakashi said raising his voice a little._ The way that guy look at her..He's lucky Guy got to them first._ Kakashi thought getting angrier.

"Well, excuse me for thinking I'm old enough to walk around without a babysitter." Alex spitted out.

"That's not what I'm talking. Did you actually think you could have beaten up those guys?"

"Excuse me, for trying do the right thing and you know what ; I'll save you the trouble of being responsible for me. I'll go talk with Lady Tsunade, right now since I'm such a pain in your ass!" Alex said now raising her voice. She started to walk off, but was stop when Kakashi grab her right arm. He made her turn around to face him again.

"Did you think if you could beat those guys up I would let you go on the mission or something?" Kakashi asked trying to keep his angry under control._ Oh, god. What the hell could she have been thinking. Was she trying to prove something?_

"What? No, I was just trying to do the right thing."She said pissed off now.

"You're lucky that we showed up when we did. Do you know what could have happen?"

"Yes, I do. But I just couldn't leave that girl by herself." Alex said. _I do know what could have happen, but I couldn't just leave her there. I understand where he is coming from, but still._

Kakashi let go of her arm and the two of them just stood there thinking for a few minutes. Kakashi couldn't blame her for wanting to do the right thing, but he was still mad at her for being so stupid.

Breaking the silence Alex spoke first.

"I'm sorry."She said looking down at the ground.

"Huh.."

"I'm sorry okay. I know what I did was stupid, but I couldn't just do nothing." Alex said hoping Kakashi would understand where she was coming from.

"Okay. Just don't do it again. If that ever happens again you will run and get help. Understand? Just run. And you are not a pain in my ass." Kakashi said not sounding as upset anymore.

"Hey guys, don't worry we took care of those punks."Guy said walking up to Kakashi and Alex with Lee following behind him.

"Alex are you okay? Did those guys.." Guy was cut off by Kakashi. "She fine, Guy."

"Good. Oh, I'm sorry Alex but I didn't win the challenge." Guy said trying to lighten the mood.

"It's okay." Alex said glad at the fact that he didn't win.

"But don't worry because next time, I'll win. Kakashi, you better take care of her. She so young and naive you better treat her right. You should treat her like a glass egg." Guy said trying to have a serious expression on his face.

"Oh, I would but she likes being treated rough, she not a fan of two hand touch." Kakashi said smirking at Alex. Kakashi thought this would be a good time to embarrass her for giving him such a hard time tonight.

_Wait did he just say..I can't believe he just said that. It was just a song._ Alex thought becoming embarrassed. _Well two can play that game._ She thought smirking.

"Kakashi, don't confused yourself with me. You're the one you needs a mop and bucket to clean up his mess."Alex snapped back.

"I didn't confuse anyone. I heard you say that and you even said that you like to do it like" before Kakashi could finish his sentence Alex screamed "SHUT UP!!!"

Guy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just stared at the two. However Lee didn't get what was going on.

"Guy sensei what did Kakashi mean by she like being treated rough? Does she like being hit or something?" Lee asked.

Kakashi was laughing on the inside at Lee's question to Guy. Alex wanted to kick Kakashi in his balls for even bringing it up.

"Well Lee, you see...What I mean..is...Sometimes in couples.. one of the partner might.." Guy said becoming uncomfortable at the question.

Realizing Guy's embarrassment Alex deiced to be nice and step in. Even thought she thought it was funny.

"I got it, Guy." Alex said walking over to Lee. Then she started to whisper into Lee's ear. About a minute later Lee face was so red it looked like it was going to explode. Alex took a step back and said "Understand now?"

Lee just nodded his head in response. _No wonder Guy sensei couldn't answer. I don't believe people do stuff like that._ Lee thought.

"Well, my rival it's getting late. So I'll shall see you later. Oh, and Alex thanks for explaining for me. Come on Lee" Guy said walking off with Lee.

"So, what did you tell him?" Kakashi asked referring to Lee.

"I'll tell you if you let me go on the mission with you."

"Nope. Besides I don't think I want know anyway. It's probably something disturbing."

"For your information I kept it PG-13. Pervert."

"Insulting me not going to convince me of letting you go" Kakashi said smirking.

"Whatever, I'm going even if you say no. I'll just go ask the Hokage."

"Alex, the Hokage is going to tell you no, but if you want to try then go ahead. I'll escort you there tomorrow."

"Fine."

They made it back home. The rest of night was calm and quiet.

The next day at the Hokage's office. "What?"Alex said horrified at what the Hokage just said.

"I said it's not up to me, but Kakashi. Since he will be the one watching you on the mission." Tsunade said.

"Fine. Thank you for your time." Alex said before leaving the office.

_I have to go. I need to save him._ Alex thought walking ahead of Kakashi since she was pissed at him. That's when it hit Alex_ I don't need to go with them on the mission. I can just go by myself. I can't believe I didn't think of that before. And I can leave today._ She thought smirking to herself. _but first I need to go buy a backpack._

"Kakashi, I need a backpack."

"Why? You're not going on the mission."

"I know, but that doesn't I can't have a backpack."

"Fine." Kakashi said knowing there was an another motive behind the backpack.

They made it back home with Alex' new backpack. She started to head towards the bedroom to pack her clothes. Kakashi followed wanting to see what she was up to. Alex saw Kakashi there standing in the doorway staring at her. "Can I help you?"She asked

"Nope."

"Okay then." Alex said starting to put clothes in her backpack.

"I told you, you aren't going."

"Who said I'm going with you. I know where to go for the most part. And it's not like you can stop me" Alex said looking at Kakashi.

"Why do you want to go so badly?"

"I can't tell because I don't think you would let me go."

"Great point, now I'm definitely not letting you go."

"You're not the boss of me. You only met me about four days ago. Why should you care what I do."

She had him there. They barely knew each other or should he say he doesn't know her , but she has grown on him in a way. There was just something about her.

"Just tell the reason why and I'll let you go on the mission." Kakashi said wanting to know why and he figured she would be safer with them then her wondering off by herself.

"No matter the reason?"Alex questioned.

"Yes."

"I have to save someone."

"If this is about Jiraiya." Alex cut Kakashi off "What? No, it's about someone else."

"Who?"

"....."

"Who is it?" Kakashi said getting a little irritated that Alex was taking so long to answer.

"Itachi Uchiha." There Alex finally said it. She stared at Kakashi waiting for him to change his mind.

"Excuse me?"

"I said Itachi Uchiha."

Kakashi couldn't believe what she just said. _Why would she want to save that monster. _He thought.

"Can I still go?"

"I don't go back on my word, but why?"

" Why..What?"

"Why do you want to save him?" Kakashi asked thinking _I wonder who or what she has to save Itachi from? Is it from Sasuke? _

"I have my reasons and that's all I can say." Alex said seriously. She couldn't tell Kakashi that Itachi was actually a good guy. It wasn't her place to tell anyone about Itachi's past like how would Kakashi feel if she went around telling everybody how he got his sharingan.

"Well, finishing packing because we are leaving tomorrow. Oh, your clothes that you wore when you arrived are over there on the dresser." Kakashi said turning to leave.

They spoke little the rest of the night and Kakashi told her she should go to bed since they'll leaving early in the morning. Alex listened and went to bed, but only to wake two hours later to use the bathroom.

She sprinted to the bathroom thinking _why hell did I have to drink so much water before I went to bed._

She flung opened the bathroom, but stop dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe what was in front. She stood there for a good 5 seconds and just stared. Then realized that she should probably leave.

"Sorry!" She yelled slamming the door shut. She ran back to bed and laid back down. Her heart beating ridiculously fast and her face was cherry red. _I can't believe I just saw Kakashi naked. Good thing his back was to me. I wonder if he's mad, it's not like I saw anything important like his face. Well, it's his fault, he should have locked the door. But god did you see his back, his arms...his butt. Well, at least I'll have sweet dreams tonight. Oh God, I'm such a pervert._ _Damn it, he needs to hurry up and get out of the bathroom. I still need to pee! _She thought getting off the bed. She walk over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Can you please hurry up and I need to use the bathroom."

"Did you come back for second?" Kakashi shouted through the door.

A/N: Please Review, feedback is always nice and a BIG THANKS to everyone that has reviewed. Sorry if this chapter was a little slow, but don't worry because next chapter Itachi is going to appear. Yay!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That's means the characters or anything that's has to do with the characters.

Chapter 4

It was raining early in the morning when both Kakashi and Alex left the house to meet up with everyone at the main gate. Lucky for Alex, Kakashi didn't mention anything about her walking in on him last night. When they arrived Alex saw Naruto, Yamato, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sai, Hinata and Tsunade.

After quick introductions, so that everyone knew Alex, Naruto asked "Is Alex going on the mission too?"

"Yeah. Sorry if that's a problem." Alex said trying to avoid everyone faces since they all were staring at her. A_wkward_.She thought.

"Kakashi, I assumed when I put you in charge of her, you would make the right decision about letting her go on the mission. But I guess I'll trust your judgment on this time." Tsunade said irritated by the fact that Kakashi is letting Alex go.

"She not even a ninja. She going to slow us down. How is she even going to be useful?" Kiba blurted out.

_Crap, damn you Kiba for being right. I can't run as fast as they can._ Alex thought worrying a little now. She didn't want to be left behind.

"She will be fine. I'll just carry her on my back." Kakashi said looking at Kiba. Kiba just nodded his head showing that he understood.

"Okay, Alex hop on." Kakashi said squatting a little to make it easier for her to get on his back. Alex hesitated for a second, but she knew she had to do it. _I can't believe I'm getting a piggyback ride. It's kind of embarrassing, Damn me for not being a ninja. _Alex thought as she climb on.

Tsunade gave a little speech before everyone left.

"Hold on tight."Kakashi command to Alex as he jump up in a tree alongside everyone else. _Shit, they're running really fast and jumping very far from tree to tree. Kakashi, I will love forever if you don't drop me._ Alex thought as she looked down as saw at least a 30 foot drop instinctively she griped Kakashi harder pressing herself against him. This caused Kakashi to blush for a second before he realized that he couldn't breathe.

"Alex, you're choking me." Kakashi barely said . Alex immediately released her choke hold. "Sorry." She said.

"It's okay. I won't drop you. I promise." He said as he picked up his speed.

After about ten minutes of running Alex relaxed a little bit. She rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder and closed her eyes thinking how nice he smelled.

Kakashi noticed that she was relaxed, since her grip on him wasn't trying to squeeze the life out of him. Kakashi deiced it would be a good time to tease her.

"So, did you see anything you liked last night?" He asked her.

Alex opened her eyes immediately as her face turned red thinking about his naked body and how she was now on that body.

"Sorry about that. I really had to use the bathroom, but you should have locked the door." She replied back.

"Didn't think I had to lock my own bathroom door, but I guess I have to now since there's a pervert living in the house." Kakashi said laughing mentally.

"I'm not a pervert."

"You stood there for a minute."

"It was like 3 seconds and that's because I was shocked." She said defending herself.

"I bet you purposely walk in on me. You are such a pervert. So, did you see my.. " Alex cut him off before he could finish "I didn't see anything."

"Oh really because I'm sure you did. Since you just stood there ogling at me for a good minute." Kakashi said having fun teasing her.

Alex whispered into Kakashi's right ear, afraid someone might over hear "All I saw was your backside, okay. Don't worry I didn't see anything important."

Kakashi could feel her warm breath against his ear causing him to blush. _I love my mask more every day. I can't believe I'm blushing just from her whispering._ He thought.

Alex was taking his silence as a bad thing, so she whispered softly into his ear again to get his attention "Kakashi." However it didn't just sound like a soft whisper to Kakashi, it sounded very seductive. This caused two things to happen. First, Kakashi got a little hot. Second, as a reflex for feeling a little hot it caused him to squeeze her thighs for a second. Which then caused Alex to blush at his sudden grip.

_What the hell was that about?_ She thought.

Kakashi took control of himself fast and finally spoke "Well, if that's all you saw then okay."_ It's going to be a long day._ He thought as he picked up his speed. Which caused Alex to press herself against him again. _A very long_ day . He thought.

"Hey Alex, why did you want to go on the mission?"Naruto asked not noticing Alex and Kakashi were having a conversation.

"Hmm..I have my reasons." She said hoping Naruto wouldn't keep bugging her about it. He just nodded his head as if he understood that she didn't want to talk about.

It was dark outside when Kakashi jumped down from a tree into a clearing, saying they were going to camp here tonight. Alex climb off Kakashi and stretched her legs and arms. Of course Yamato made his wooden house. _I'm so glad he's here._ Alex thought as she followed everyone inside the house.

After a few a days of traveling they found Sasuke's scent however all of sudden Sasuke's scent was everywhere. Naruto made shadow clones and went off to fine which scent was the real one. Alex heart started to beat faster knowing it was getting closer to the fight between Sasuke and Itachi. _Am I being selfish by wanting to keep him alive? His death is pointless, right? Sasuke just becomes worse, not better. Well, I guess I'm going to be selfish. _Alex thought.

Finally, they were hot on Sasuke's trail again however Tobi showed up causing everyone to stop in their tracks. _Shit, I even have less time now. _Alex thought as she climb off Kakashi. Before anyone could say a word to the Akatsuki member, Alex opened her mouth first. "You will move now." She yelled at Tobi.

"Oh look at the loud mouth girl getting angry" Tobi said sounding childish.

"Cut the crap. You have five seconds to let me pass or a swear to god you will regret it."

Everyone was a little taken back by how serious Alex was right now.

"Nope, you can't pass Loud mouth." Tobi said.

"What a shame then I guess I have no choice, but tell everyone Akatsuki's plan."

"Everyone knows what our plan is, stupid." Tobi said giggling.

_Damn, I'm wasting time. And I can't bring up the fact that I know what Akatsuki's real plan is. _Alex thought getting angrier.

"Listen, douche bag. You will let me pass, so I can get to Itachi. And if you don't, I will tell everyone here, who you really are." Alex said glaring at him.

"You lie, loud mouth." Tobi said narrowing his eyes at her.

_I don't have time for this._ She thought.

"Your first name has three A's in it."Alex said trying to not give away his identity.

"You know who he is?"Naruto asked taking a step forward

"Just shut up, Naruto." Alex snapped. She didn't have time for 21 questions.

"I see, you aren't buffing are you, loud mouth." Tobi said calmly, but on the inside Madara was pissed off at the fact that someone knew who he was. However he got over it. Laughing on the inside that a weak non ninja knew that he was Madara Uchiha while the even the strongest smartest ninjas didn't even he was still alive. _I wonder how she knew that? Who is she?_ _And what business does she have with Itachi? _Madara wonder.

"Fine, I'll take you to Itachi." Tobi said pouting.

"You just going to kill me if I go with you." Alex said. _I'm not that stupid._

"No, I won't. I promise." Tobi said raising his hand up in the air like he was taking an oath. He would take her to Itachi because he was curious of why she wanted to see him and how she knew that he was Madara Uchiha.

"It's your only choice because I won't let you pass and the minute you open your mouth to reveal my name I'll kill you." Tobi said laughing. Hearing this Kakashi step in front of Alex to protect her.

"Fine." Alex said almost too low to hear. _I don't have a choice._ She thought trying to convince herself.

"You are not going anywhere." Kakashi said loud enough, so that Tobi could hear.

However Tobi was already behind Alex. Kakashi and everyone turned around only to see Alex thrown over Tobi's shoulder. Tobi threw a smoke bomb and by the time the smoke cleared both him and Alex were gone. Kakashi was pissed. They started to follow Sasuke's scent again hoping to find Sasuke and Alex.

Alex found herself on the ground since Tobi just dropped her. Looking up she saw Sasuke and Itachi just standing. Alex stood up next to Madara. She looked around the building they were in, it was dark, old and dirty.

"What's your name?" Madara asked in his real voice which was a lot deeper than Tobi's. Madara took a good look at the girl. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but was pretty cute and she wasn't fat, but wasn't supper skinny. She was about an two inches shorter then he was. He could tell that she was strong for a female even if she wasn't a ninja.

"Alex." She said going along with what's happening. Since she knew Madara could kill her easily. All of sudden Itachi look over at Madara and Alex breaking the Genjutsu on Sasuke however Itachi started to cough up blood and Sasuke fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Alex's heart just froze at Itachi's coughing knowing he had a disease that was killing him.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi managed to ask Madara.

"She wanted to see you" Madara answered turning to Alex.

"Get out of here."Itachi said facing back to Sasuke.

Alex's mind finally started to work and she said "There's no point in fighting Sasuke."

Itachi turn to face her. "Why?" He asked calmly.

"You think that you're helping him by doing this, but you are only going to make things worse."

Sasuke was already on feet, he looked over at Madara and Alex.

"Having to bring in reinforcements, pathetic." Sasuke sneered.

"What do you mean I'm going to make things worse?" Itachi asked now curious.

"He finds out about 'the truth'." She answered.

Itachi' eyes narrowed at her knowing what she was talking about it, but turn to face Sasuke who threw two shurikens at him.

Itachi was able to dodge the two shurikens by jumping in between them however he noticed a little too late that strings were attached to them. Sasuke pulled on the strings which caused the Shurikens to break apart and explode. Itachi was able to dodge all ,but one metal fragment which stab itself into Itachi's thigh causing him to fall on the ground.

Alex watched in horror as this happen. She knew the reason why he didn't dodge it was the fact that his disease was slowing him down.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you will stop this right now!" Alex yelled at him.

Sasuke turned his head to her and said "Stay out of this."

"I'll will not." She said taking a step forward.

Itachi pull out the 10 inch metal fragment from his leg and threw it on the ground showing no signs of pain as he stood up.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked. From what he could tell she wasn't even a ninja , so why was she here.

"My name is Alex."

"What did you mean by 'the truth'?" Sasuke asked.

Alex saw Itachi ready to kill her if she said the wrong thing. "Not my place to say, sorry."

This time Itachi spoke "How does he learn 'the truth'?"

Alex no longer caring about saying to much information said in one breath "Well, after you die a certain someone tells him 'the truth' and then Sasuke decides to join Akatsuki and becomes a revenge loving machine."

"What's the truth?"Sasuke asked getting irritated by the fact that he didn't know what was going.

"And how do you know this?"Itachi asked thinking about her words. Madara was also very curious to know how she knew this.

Alex gave a quick explanation which no one believe for a second until she pointed out the fact that she knew stuff about them that one else did.

"What's 'the truth'?" Sasuke asked again becoming angry. Madara took this opportunity and opened his mouth and told Sasuke everything. Itachi was ready to kill Madara for telling Sasuke, but he had a coughing attack.

"This whole time...my revenge was misdirected." Sasuke said shocked at what he just heard. His whole world was shattered again. He was about to kill his only brother when it wasn't even his fault. He knew what he had to do now.

"So, will you join Akatsuki?" Madara asked Sasuke walking up to him. Sasuke only nodded his head yes.

"SASUKE DON'T." Itachi yelled, but it was too late Madara and Sasuke already teleported.

Itachi fell to his knees coughing up a lot of blood. Alex was about to run over to his side, but stop when she heard her name.

"Alex!"

She turned around when she heard Kakashi's voice.

"Sakura go help him Now!!!" was the last thing Itachi heard before he blackout.

A/N: Yay!!! Itachi is finally here. I hope you like the chapter sorry if it seem a little short. Anyway review if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That's means the characters or anything that's has to do with the characters.

Chapter 5

Sakura hesitated. She wasn't sure what do. _He's part of Akatsuki. Why does Alex want me to help him?_ She thought before Alex yelled at her again.

"Get your ass over here and help him." Alex yelled as she kneeled down next to Itachi to make sure he was still breathing.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because he's a good guy. Just trust me please. It would be so stupid if he died." Alex said. Everyone was shocked by what Alex just said.

"Please save him." Alex said pleading with Sakura. "Please, Sakura."

Sakura knew she shouldn't since she could get into a lot of trouble for helping a missing ninja who's a part of Akatsuki. However the look in Alex's eyes told her to do otherwise.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Alex you owe me big._ Sakura thought as she ran towards Itachi. Sakura look at Itachi's face, it was covered in blood and his breathing was very shallow.

"I can't promise anything. What happen?"

"Nothing. It's his disease. I don't know what disease he has, sorry." Alex said knowing that was not a lot of information.

"We need to get him back to Konoha, fast. I can only help very little here. I need my lab." Sakura said looking at everyone.

Alex wanted to cry so bad. She was so close to saving him, but she completely forgot about his stupid disease .

Itachi opened his eyes and realized he was laying on a bed. He sat up to observe the room he was in. He was in a hospital room with 10 Anbu standing around talking with each other and the girl that was with Madara was sleeping on the visitor's couch across the room. However the Anbu stop talking when they realized that Itachi was awake and staring at them. The atmosphere in the room became very tense, Itachi and the Anbu just stared at each other ready to fight each other if necessary. However the room's only door slid open and Sakura walk in.

"Good your awake." Sakura said to Itachi.

Itachi turned to Sakura and just stared at her with no expression.

"You been asleep for four days and I was able to figure out a cure to help get rid of your disease." Sakura said and was about to continue, but Itachi spoke.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why-What?" She asked.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"Well, personally I wouldn't have gone out of my way, but Alex convinced me to do otherwise."

Itachi turned his head to the girl on the couch. _Why did she save me? Not only did she save me from dying at Sasuke hands , but went out of her way to find a cure for my disease. What is it she hoping to gain?_ He thought.

"You know she been here since you arrived. The only time she leaves the room is to use the bathroom or to shower and makes someone else stay in the room until she gets back. She said she was paranoid that you might get assassinated in your sleep if she wasn't around." Sakura said.

_Like she could win against an assassin_. Itachi thought.

Alex awoke to voices. She sat up and looked for the source. It was Sakura talking to Itachi.

_Oh My God...He is soooo HOT. Even after sleeping in the same bed for four days, he still looks gorgeous_. Alex thought not trying to stare at him, but he was defiantly staring at her. Causing her to feel very self-conscious. _Say something stupid._ Alex thought before she said "Hey" to Sakura and Itachi.

"Hey, Alex." Sakura replied back. Itachi didn't say anything.

Just then the door slid open again. Kakashi and Naruto walk in.

"Hey, Alex I need to talk to you." Kakashi said completing ignoring Itachi.

"Okay." Alex said walking over to Kakashi. However Alex didn't see a her bag on the ground and trip over it. Luckily, she didn't eat the ground with her face because she caught herself with hands.

"Alex are you okay?" Sakura asked concerned that she might have hurt herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex said picking herself off the ground.

Kakashi and some Anbu were laughing at her a little a bit. _At least Itachi not laughing._

"You really need to pay attention to your surroundings. You mange to trip over something almost every day " Kakashi said.

"Oh, I see the monster has awoke." Naruto said meanly looking at Itachi.

No one was going to disagree with him except for Alex.

"He not a monster. How many times do we have to go through this?" Alex said defending Itachi.

"When are you going to realize that he is? He slaughter his whole clan and tortured Sasuke for years and did you forget the fact that he was part of Akatsuki." Naruto yelled at Alex.

"Naruto, don't yell at Alex." Sakura said though she knew why Naruto was getting upset.

"It's fine. I understand where he's coming from, let him yell." Alex said sincerely. She knew she couldn't tell anyone the truth about Itachi, so she couldn't get mad at Naruto or anyone for thinking he was monster.

"You don't understand anything or he wouldn't be here." Naruto yelled again.

Alex just stood silent not sure what to say to him.

"Listen, Naruto I don't know what to tell you except that I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, but I know what I'm doing okay." She said.

"How can you defend him?" Naruto yelled.

"Because I know he's not a monster, Okay. I just don't go around saving or helping bad guys. That's not me." Alex said.

"Whatever." Naruto hissed before he left the room to go train.

The room fell silent for a minute before Itachi spoke.

"Why are you defending me?" He asked Alex.

_God his voice is so sexy and deep_ Alex thought to herself.

"Like I told Naruto because I know you are a good guy." Alex said smiling at him.

Itachi knew that she knew about that day he massacre his clan. She also knew that he participated in helping Akatsuki capture the tailed beast. And yet she said he was a good guy. _She has to be crazy._ He thought.

"Why did you want to save me?" Itachi asked

"Well, hmm..how do I put this. It's because I saw your death not necessary." Alex told him. Even through that was half the reason why.

"And?" Itachi asked knowing there was more then what she was saying.

_What the hell does he want? A whole entire speech of why I save his life. Couldn't he just be grateful ._Alex thought trying to not to blush at what she was going to say. _God, he's going to think I'm some weirdo or something. Goodbye Itachi._ She thought knowing he probably wouldn't want to talk her again after hearing what she had to say.

"Because your my favorite character in the story..or should I say person . You're like the greatest ninja that has ever lived." Alex said looking at him for a second then at the clock beside her.

Itachi almost let out a chuckle at what she just said. _I'm her favorite person and the greatest ninja that ever lived._ Itachi thought remembering what she told him early about her world and how this world here was fictional in her world.

"Don't take it in a weird way. It's just that..." Before Alex could finish her explanation, Itachi cut her off.

"It's fine." was all he said trying not to smirk.

_I can't believe he is her favorite person while I was one of her few favorites. And she even thinks he is the greatest ninja that ever lived._ Kakashi thought getting a little angry. _Wait, why the hell do I even care? I can't believe I'm jealous. Does this mean that I have feelings for her? Just look at him trying not to smirk. How can this monster be her favorite?_

"Alex, we're going." Kakashi said like nothing was brothering him.

"But I want to..."

Kakashi cut her off "Tsunade needs to see you."

"Oh, okay. I'll be back later if I can. If not I'll visit tomorrow morning." Alex said to Itachi before walking out the door with Kakashi.

On the way to the Hokage' office it was awkwardly quite until Kakashi spoke.

"How is he you favorite person?" Kakashi asked wanting to know.

"Because he is...It's hard to explain." Alex said not wanting to tell Kakashi the real reason why.

"Well, I'm listening." Kakashi said trying not to sound like it bother him.

"...."

"Well!" Kakashi said impatiently.

"It's because he such a good guy and he's really hot." Alex said almost mumbling the last part. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"Oh." He said sounding like nothing was wrong however his thoughts were very different. _BECAUSE HE IS SUCH A GOOD GUY...Are you kidding me?!? oh, and because he is hot...I'm not bad looking either for my age. I can't believe I'm jealous. I have only know her for what about two weeks now, so I can't like her. Can I? _He thought.

"So, why does the Hokage want to see me?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Kakashi said taking out his book to read.

They finally made it to the Hokage's office.

"Oh, Alex I'm glad you came. Now tell me everything you know about Itachi Uchiha" Tsunade said.

"I can't . I'm sorry." Alex said

"I'm the Hokage, now tell me." Tsunade said trying not to yell.

"I really can't, sorry."Alex said trying to get Tsunade to understand. She figured that Itachi would kill or Danzo might get her because she knew too much and was a threat to him. She was actually surprise that Danzo hasn't even tried to talk with her yet.

"If you are worried about Itachi. I'll make sure he can't doing anything to you." Tsunade said trying to convince Alex.

"It's not him. I'm worried about." Alex said.

"Oh, then who?" Tsunade asked.

"I can't tell you sorry."

"Well, if that's all then you can go." Tsunade said knowing this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"One more thing, Alex. Itachi will be executed if we don't get more then he just a good guy." Tsunade said.

Alex's heart stop for a second. It never occurred to her that he could be executed._ Okay, he has to tell at least Tsunade the truth...if he doesn't..I'll make sure he does because I didn't save him just for him to died._ Alex thought as she nodded to Tsunade understanding what she told her.

Kakashi and Alex made it home.

"Hey, Kakashi." Alex called out to Kakashi who was in the Kitchen.

"Yeah."

"How many day does Itachi have?" She asked not wanting to say the executed part.

"Hmm, depends probably six."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"So, what are you making for dinner?" She asked. _God, Kakashi is so awesome, not only is he hot, but knows how to cook._ Alex thought giggling to herself.

"It's done, come and get it." Kakashi called out.

Alex made her way to the kitchen to get her plate.

As they were eating Alex decided it was a good time to tell Kakashi her plan that she came up with.

"Hey Kakashi. I decided to get a job."

"You want to move?" Kakashi asked not to happy if that was her plan.

"What? No! Unless you want me to." Alex said a little upset. She took it that he might be hinting at something.

"I want you to stay. Anyway, why do you want to get a job?"

"Because I feel bad for leeching off you. This way I can pay you back and have money for myself."

"Don't feel bad. I don't mind." He said. Kakashi had a lot of money from all his mission. He figured might as well spend some before he dies even though he could be stingy at times.

"Yeah, but I do. So, I'll be job hunting tomorrow after I visit Itachi."

"Well, if you want a job then go ahead. Also, I'll escort you when you visit him." He said not to happy that she was going to visit Itachi.

"You don't have to." Alex said not wanting to waste his time.

"It's no problem."

The rest of the night was quite except for when Alex tried to sleep on the couch and Kakashi just picked her up and threw her on his bed.

"God if this is how you get women in your bed. I feel bad for them." Alex said to Kakashi as he walked off.

"I don't have to throw them on my bed because they throw themselves." Kakashi said before he left room. "Yeah right!" Alex yelled at him.

It was ten in morning when Alex and Kakashi left for the Hospital. Kakashi slid open the door to Itachi's room. Alex and Kakashi saw the same Anbu that have been watching over Itachi. Itachi was lying in bed with his eyes closed. Alex said hi to the Anbu, some just nodded their head at her. That's when Itachi turned his head at her as he sat up.

"Sorry, did I wake?" Alex said sheepishly.

"No."

"Okay good." She said walking into the room while shutting the door.

"Well, good morning. Told you I'll come back to visit. Oh, we need to talk " She said as she stepped closer to his bed. Kakashi and the Anbu were watching them, more Itachi to make sure nothing happen.

"Talk about what?" Itachi asked calmly.

"You're going to executed if you don't talk to the Hokage."Alex said.

Itachi wasn't surprised, he knew it was going to happen.

"So."

"What do you mean So?" Alex said taking a step closer. She was with in arms reach of Itachi.

"I mean so." Itachi said not showing any expression. Alex was a little pissed that he didn't care.

"Listen, I didn't go out of my way to save you, only for you to die anyway." Alex said trying to kept her cool.

"Hmm" was all Itachi said. He had no attention of getting executed because he now had to go kill Madara and get his brother back, but he couldn't let anyone know.

"Why did you call me a good guy?" He asked. Alex was about to answer when the door slid open to reveal the front desk lady.

"Kakashi, you have a visitor downstairs." The front desk lady said. Then left the room, not wanting to be in the same room as Itachi Uchiha.

"Let's go Alex." Kakashi said.

"It's okay. I'll just stay up here." She said. Kakashi wasn't too happy about this.

Kakashi was about to say something in response, but Alex was pulled toward Itachi.

The room froze for a second as Itachi pulled Alex into his lap. Her back was against his chest. Kakashi and the Anbu were going to attack, but they couldn't because Alex was in the way. Alex thought her face was going to explode from it being so red and somehow her face was actually able to get redder when he wrap his arms around her. Itachi didn't want Alex leave not until his questions were answered.

"Itachi Uchiha, let her go." An Anbu with a dog mask on command. Kakashi was horrified at what he saw. He wanted to kill Itachi right then and there, but he kept his cool. Itachi didn't say anything. Alex saw that the whole room was tense. She needed to defuse the situation, fast.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Alex said.

"Are you sure?" Another Anbu asked.

"Oh, yeah. If he try's anything I'll just beat him up." She said laughing. Everyone in that room including her knew she couldn't beat Itachi up even if she tried.

The Anbu relaxed a little ,but was still ready to attack. Kakashi also look relaxed, but on the inside he was furious. _I can't believe he's touching her! How can she act so cool when Itachi could kill her any minute. Does she like him that much? _Kakashi thought only to get angrier at the idea._ Does this mean that I have feelings for her?_

"Answer my question." Itachi whispered into her ear. This caused her face to get red again. He knew that he was making her blush, but he didn't care. He figured he could have some fun while he was here. Plus, she said that he was her favorite person, so he knew she wouldn't freak out.

Kakashi wanted to rip off Itachi's throat for making Alex blush like that.

"Because I know you are." She said out loud.

"Even after you know all the bad things I have done." He said continuing to whisper into her ear, making her go up another three shade of red. _I even know that I'm a monster. How can I not be after I killed my own family_.

"Yes. I see it in your eyes. " She mange to say hoping that didn't sound lame.

"Oh, and what do you see in my eyes?"

"I see a good person. I saw the way you looked at your brother with care and compassion. Bad guys don't ever have that look in their eyes. I know why you did what you did, so that's it."

Itachi didn't know what to say. He never had someone tell him that he was a good person.

"So, what do you gain from helping me?"

"Nothing, but me feeling happy that you didn't die." She said.

"Oh and nothing else." Itachi whispered into her ear.

"Yep." She answered trying to kept her cool.

Alex was able to move and turned around a little, so that her legs hung off the bed. That way she could face him.

"Just tell Lady Tsunade and no one else. She can keep a secret. People find out anyway." Alex said.

Itachi wasn't sure what to do.

Alex leaned over into Itachi's ear, so the Anbu and Kakashi couldn't hear and whispered "Just tell her. I know that you still care for this village and that's why you join Akatsuki. I know that your whole no emotion thing is just act because you're really nice a person. It's okay, because I'm pretty sure lady Tsunade will understand once you tell her everything."

Itachi thought about it and decided that he would tell Tsunade since all his plans have been ruined anyway._ I can't believe all my planning was for nothing .Even if Sasuke would have killed me; he would have join Akatsuki. But I guess that didn't matter now since he joined anyway. This is my fault I turned him into a monster, but I'll fix it._ He thought nodding at Alex; agreeing that he will tell the Hokage.

Alex was really happy, however Kakashi wasn't. The minute that Alex lean over and started to whisper to Itachi, he was kind of pissed off at her. _How can she be so friendly with him?..Uh,_ _why do I even care?_ he thought.

"Good because I would have been really pissed off if you would have died." She said talking in her regularly voice.

Itachi couldn't believe this girl. Why was she trying so hard to fight for him. Almost everyone that he has met was scared of him even if they tried to hid it. But here she is in his lap acting like she talking to a long lost friend.

"Well, if you excuse me, I must be going." Alex said not really wanting to go, but she knew she had to. Since she needs to find a job.

Itachi let her go and Alex hop off the bed._ I can't believe I sat in his lap. He so lucky that he's Itachi Uchiha or I would have kick him in his balls. _Alex thought.

"Well, I'll visit you tomorrow." She said to Itachi. Kakashi was already out the door.

"Bye guys." She said to the Anbu as she wave goodbye, shutting the door.

Kakashi didn't say anything to Alex as she told goodbye him while he was talking to his visitor.

"Well, I'll see you later Kakashi." Alex said waiting for a response, but one never came. So, she just walked off.

_What's his problem? Did I do something to make him mad?_ Alex thought as she walk through Konoha. Alex walked into all the stores that had help wanted signs in their windows. She was hoping that she would be able to get a good job. After going to ten stores. She called it quits. Only one store told her to come back tomorrow. Alex was really happy to hear this since the store was actually a bakery.

_Man, am I sucker for sweets. I really hope I get this job._ She thought as she made her back to the apartment.

As she walk through the front door; she saw Kakashi sitting on the couch reading his book.

"I'm home." She called out, but no response. _What the hell is his problem_? She thought.

"Good news, I got an interview tomorrow." Alex said sitting down next to Kakashi. Yet Kakashi didn't say anything.

"Hey is something the matter? Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

Kakashi turned his head to her and said with a big fake smile. "Nope." Then he turned his head back to his book. Alex just frowned at him.

_Fine, if he wants to ignore me then so be it. Two can play that game._ Alex thought heading towards the kitchen.

Kakashi wasn't mad at her. It was Itachi and himself that he was mad. _I know shouldn't be taking it out on her. It just pissed me off seeing them together like that. Like they were lovers. Ican't believe that I'm actually jealous._ _I guess I do have some feelings for her. _Kakashi thought laughing mentally at himself at his realization. He got off the couch and he headed towards the kitchen.

Alex leaned against the counter trying to reach for some cookies on the top self.

However another hand grab the cookies while a body pressed itself against hers from behind.

"I believe you want these." Kakashi said whispering seductively into her ear as he set the cookies in front of her.

Alex just nodded her head as her face turned hot red. Kakashi almost chuckled at her reaction. He noticed that she caught her breath and just froze there. _This is interesting. She always making dirty jokes and comments and yet something so simple as me pressing myself against her; she gets all nervous like she never heard or seen such a thing before. _That's when it hit Kakashi.

"Alex, are you a virgin?" Kakashi asked in his normal voice.

Alex couldn't believe that he just asked her. _What type of question is that?_ She thought.

"Yeah.." Alex said awkwardly.

"You don't have to be embarrass if you not." Kakashi said honestly. He had many lovers, so why should he be upset if she had any.

"No, I really am. Why?" Alex asked.

"Just wondering." Kakashi said as removed his body from behind her._ She still a virgin and yet jokes about sex like she knows everything. This is going to fun. _He thought mischievously walking back to the couch.

_What the hell was that about? Why the did he ask me that? Did he not realize how close we were? Oh my god I can't believe I just froze. He so lucky that I didn't punch him. If it were any other guy, they would kissing my fist, but of course it had to be Kakashi, super hot Kakashi. Why am I sucker for sexy anime guys? _Alex thought grabbing some cookies.

"I'm sorry if it seen like I was mad at you. So, where do you have this interview at?" Kakashi call out. Alex walk over to the couch pretending that nothing just happen between them.

"At a bakery."

"Imagine that." He said laughing. The day finally came to end without any more incidents.

Alex and Kakashi showed up at Itachi' room around noon. "Hey." Alex said to Itachi as she walk closer to him.

"I just talk to Tsunade and she said if what I said was true then I wouldn't be executed. She going to confirm the information with the elders and _Danzo_" Itachi said knowing Alex was going to ask about the Hokage/execution situation.

"Oh, so when your name is cleared. What's going to happen?" She asked

"Tsunade said that I cannot leave the village unless escorted and she will arranged an apartment for me."

"That's good."

Then an awkward silence filled the room. "So, how is Sakura's cure working for you?"

"Good. She said it will take six months before it completely gets rid of the disease, but in the mean time my body should be getting better."

"That's great. So, when you get better, you'll become an unstoppable ninja. " Alex said getting a little carried. She couldn't help it; she talking to her favorite character.

Itachi actually smiled, well more like smirk at her comment. He wasn't one to show off his skills or act cocky when it came to fighting.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes at her comment. _That's all Itachi needs is his ego stoked_ he thought being a little jealous since it made him question if she thought he was a weak ninja.

"Well once you get out of the hospital we should totally hang out." Alex said wanting to be friends with him.

"You must be really bored just sitting here doing nothing. You know if you don't get better soon you'll get fat from just lying there." She said trying to start a conversion.

"I'll find out tomorrow if I'm cleared or not."

"Okay then I'll stop by tomorrow. Well, I have to get going. I have a job Interview."

"For what?" Itachi asked.

"At a bakery. I need to pay back Kakashi since I'm kind of leeching off." Alex said sheepishly.

"You live with him?" Itachi asked a little shocked. He didn't even think that Alex and Kakashi were a couple.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Alex said.

"Didn't think that the copy cat ninja would have ever settle down." Itachi said curiously looking at Kakashi. Kakashi just narrowed his eyes at him.

"What? No, we not together." Alex said a little embarrass that Itachi would say that.

"And yet you live together?"

"Like I said it's long story. I know it may seem inappropriate ,but we are just friends. Besides sometimes I feel bad for him because I never see him go on any dates. I think it might be my fault like I'm cock blocking." Alex said.

Kakashi almost laughed out loud while thinking. _It's true that I haven't hooked up with anyone because of her, but not because she was cock blocking._

Itachi was kind of happy to hear that she wasn't going out with Kakashi for some reason.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Alex said as she and Kakashi left.

Alex went to the interview and got the job. She practically ran home to tell Kakashi. Kakashi was also happy because that meant less time with Itachi ,but yet sad because that also meant less time with him.

Alex visited Itachi like she said she would the next day however Kakashi couldn't come because he had to do something for the Hokage and it would take all day. She opened the door to Itachi's room and saw him standing there talking to Tsunade.

"Oh, good Alex your here." Tsunade said turning to face her.

"Itachi's name is clear and I need you to escort him to his apartment since it's the same one you live in." Tsunade said.

Alex almost let out a huge fangirl scream at hearing this, but she kept her cool for the most part. However she couldn't help, but let out a huge grin.

"Okay, so whenever you're ready to leave. We can go" Alex said fighting with her face since it wouldn't stop smiling like an idiot.

Itachi saw the expression on her face when Tsunade told her about where he was going to live. This caused him to smile a little. _I wonder how she going to act when she finds out that I'm going to be living next door to her._ He thought.

As Alex and Itachi walked home everyone on the streets just stop and stared at them. "Didn't think I was that gorgeous?" Alex said jokingly. Both Alex and Itachi knew the real reason why everyone was staring. It was because of Itachi.

"You know, you ruined up all my plans by saving me?" Itachi randomly said.

"Oh, the plans of you dying at your brothers hands. That way Sasuke can be seen as a hero and you a villain. Sorry, I know that's what you wanted but I wanted something differently." Alex said strangely feeling bad for saving him.

"However I'm glad that you did especially if my death would have been pointless." Itachi said with a real smile looking at Alex. Alex's heart skipped a beat. _It's not fair that he is so hot._ She thought.

"Looks like they let the monster out of his cage." Alex heard some ninja say. She was about to say something, but Itachi stopped her. Telling her to let it go. She listen, even though she really wanted to tell that ninja off. They made it to the apartment building. "So, what floor do you live on?"Alex asked.

"Third."

"Hey I live on the third floor too."

As they made their way up, Alex wonder what his room number was. Which Alex found out quickly. Turns out he is living in the apartment to the right of Kakashi's. Somehow, she was able to control her fangirl scream. They said good bye to each other, but not before Alex told him that she gets off of work at 3 in the afternoon tomorrow , so if he wanted to hangout he knows where to find her.

The minute Alex shut the front door; she to dance and sing very loud "I gots me a hottie living next door. I gots me a hottie next door."

"So, who's the hottie?"

Alex froze and saw Kakashi sitting on the couch looking at her.

"..."

"Well?" Kakashi said waiting for answer.

"Itachi." Alex said quickly.

"Oh." was Kakashi said before turning back around. _What the hell? Why is he living next door? Why didn't Tsunade say anything?_ Kakashi thought getting angrier by the second just thinking about him.

"Don't you dare tell him I think he's hot. Please?" Alex said.

"Like I'm ever going talk to him."

However the apartment walls were a lot thinner then Alex must have thought because Itachi heard her sing the song about him. Plus, it didn't help that she was practicality screaming it. He just started to laugh a little bit._ God I have smiled more in last few days then in the past few years._ Itachi thought as he looked around his new house.

A/N: Itachi didn't die. Yay!! Sorry if this chapter was a little slow, but next chapter will be a lot better. Well, review if you want cause feedback is always nice.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That's means the characters or anything that's has to do with the characters.

Chapter 6

It's been two months since Itachi been living in Konoha. Tsunade even let's Itachi go on mission as long as they are team mission. Itachi and Alex hang out all the time either at his house or somewhere else. And when she wasn't hanging out with Itachi, she was hanging out with Kakashi. Sadly, Alex loss her job. She only worked there for a month before the bakery went bankrupt. Also, Jiraiya messenger toad showed up. The village was quite for about a week because of his death and then Naruto left. So, he could learn how to go Sage Mode. Alex knew that Pain would be coming soon. She also realized that she had a crush on both Itachi and Kakashi. She knew it was wrong liking both of them. She figured she would just treat them like friends until she figured out which one she like more.

Both Itachi and Kakashi had develop feelings for Alex in these two months too. They both would do things to get her attention and to get to her blush. However it wasn't till a certain night that they both realized that the other guy also liked her.

Alex was hanging out with Itachi in Kakashi's house since Kakashi was on a mission and wasn't supposed to be back until the next day. It was already around ten at night when Itachi came over. He was sitting on the couch waiting for Alex to return since she spilled juice on her shirt. Finally Alex came back and sat down next to Itachi.

"What's with the shirt?" Itachi said eyeing her shirt.

"It's my Kakashi shirt. It's my only clean shirt I have. Plus, I'm not leaving the house, so I figured it's okay to wear." She explained.

"Take it off." Itachi said flatly.

"Excuse me?"

"Change your shirt." Itachi said not liking the shirt.

"What's wrong with my shirt?"

"I don't want to see another ninja face on your shirt." He said honestly.

"Jealous?"

"Take it off or I will take it off for you." He said.

"I guess Kakashi won't mind me borrowing one of his shirts." Alex said as she started to head back to the bedroom to go change. She wasn't in the mood to fight with Itachi.

"No."

"What?" She said turning to face him. Only to see Itachi taking off his shirt.

"Here put this on." He said as he threw his shirt at her.

Alex caught it saying "I'm not going to wear this."

_Look at that chest and those abs._ She thought not trying to stare.

"You will."

"You can't boss me around."She said standing her ground as Itachi walk over to her.

"You have two choices. The first being you go change on your own and the second being I'll change your shirt for you." Itachi said standing only a few inches from her.

"Pervert." She said as she turned to go change. Knowing he would keep his word.

_God his shirt smells so nice._ She thought as she put it on.

"Is this better for you?" Alex asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Yes." He replied looking at her.

"I don't see what the big deal is?"

"You told me that I'm your favorite ninja, so you can't be wearing shirts that have any other ninjas on it." He said looking at her.

"But Kakashi is also one of my favorite ninja too." Alex said.

"Don't care."

"Whatever, just go put the movie in." She said dropping the subject about the shirt. Itachi got up and put the movie in. The movie finished around 12:30.

Kakashi mission ended early then he thought. He already made it home and figured Alex would be asleep. He was about to open the door , but stopped when he heard her voice.

"I wonder how yours taste?"

"Well, why don't you try it, but I'm telling you now; you may not like it?"

Kakashi knew that other voice. It was Itachi. _Why the hell is he still over? It's like two in the morning_. He thought as he continued to listen.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Make sure you eat it slowly, so you don't choke on it and that way it's more enjoyable" Itachi told her. Knowing she would probably just shove it her mouth.

"Could yours get any bigger? " Alex said laughing a little bit. Then it was quite for about 10 seconds.

"Sorry, but I can't finish it. It's doesn't taste very good." Alex said.

"For insulting me, you must get a punishment now." He said laughing.

"No!!! Itachi stop teasing me and give it to me."

"What was that?"

"I said give it to me." Alex whined.

"If you say so."

_What the hell are they doing?!?_ Kakashi thought not liking how their conversation sounded.

"Wait, Itachi what are you doing? That's too big. It will never fit." Alex said sounding shock.

"Trust me it will with a little force."

"Stop!" Alex yelled which caused Kakashi to throw open the door; ready to kill Itachi. However what he pictured in his head was a lot different from what he saw. He found them in the Kitchen.

"See told you the cookie was too big to fit into the container." Alex said looking at the broken cookie.

Itachi and her decided to make gigantic cookies after see it in them movie they watched. Alex's cookies came out better tasting then Itachi's and when she said that his cookies didn't taste good; Itachi took hers away, but gave them back.

Even though they weren't doing anything. Kakashi was now pissed off at the fact that Itachi was shirtless and Alex was wearing Itachi shirt._ Maybe they did do something?_ He thought. Alex turned around to grab the roll of paper towels, but stop when she saw Kakashi.

"Hey, your back. We just got done making cookies." Alex said walking over to Kakashi.

"Why are you wearing his shirt?" Kakashi asked eyeing the shirt.

_Here we go again. Can I ever win?_ She thought.

"Because I told her to." Itachi spoke.

"No one was talking to you. Take it off" Kakashi said looking at Alex.

"Keep it on." Itachi told her.

"Change now." Kakashi said not wanting to see Alex wearing another man's shirt.

"That's it, perverts. I'll wear whatever I want. First Itachi bitched and now you. Would you guys just like me to walk around naked." Alex said snapping a little.

Both Kakashi and Itachi just glared at each other, not saying anything.

Alex went to grab the paper towels to start cleaning up her mess while ignoring the both of them. However she accidently dropped the roll of paper towels on the floor and it rolled under the Kitchen table. She got on fours and crawled under the table to get it. Kakashi saw what she was doing since he was facing her . Itachi noticed the sudden look in Kakashi eyes. It went from angry to now something like a predator watching their pray.

Itachi turned around to see what he was staring at. It was Alex. _So, Kakashi does like her. Well, this explains a lot. However I'm afraid he's got a little competition. _He thought knowing Kakashi had no chance. Even though Itachi was humble when it came to fighting, certain things he could get very cocky about it.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll clean this mess up, so don't worry about Itachi." Alex said standing up.

"Well, let me grab my cookies." Itachi said as he moved behind Alex.

"Make sure you take all of them." Alex said as she turned to face him with her back was toward Kakashi.

"Alex, you have chocolate on your face" Itachi said walking towards Alex.

"Where?" Alex said wiping her face random.

"Here, let me get." Itachi said titling her head slightly up. He slowly licked the chocolate near the corner of her mouth away while looking Kakashi right in his eyes. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him. Kakashi got Itachi's message loud and clear; he was challenging him. Alex just froze there; turning red.

"There. I'll see you later" Itachi said as walk off without any cookies in his hand.

_What the HELL was that?!_ Alex thought not trying to freak out that Itachi just licked her face.

"Clean up this mess." Kakashi said walking off to follow Itachi.

_If that little punk thinks that I'm going to lose to him. Well, he has another coming._ Kakashi thought .

"Itachi." Kakashi called.

Itachi was about to shut the front door, but stop when he heard his name.

"Stay away from her." Kakashi said seriously.

"I don't think that's going to happen. I can't wait till she confesses to me telling me how much she wants me; when she saying my name." Itachi said smirking knowing this would piss off Kakashi. Kakashi got what Itachi was hinting at.

"That's funny I don't see how that possible when she already sleeping in my bed." Kakashi said smirking back at Itachi. Itachi was about to say something ,but Alex yelled Kakashi's name.

"Looks like she already screaming my name." Kakashi said as he turned around to find out what Alex wanted. Itachi just narrowed his eyes. "And yet she wearing my clothes in your house."

Kakashi stop for a second ,but continued to walk over to Alex. Itachi shut the door and left.

It was the next day when Alex woke up because she smelt something delicious. She got out of bed to find the source. She saw Kakashi in the kitchen making breakfast. She was surprise to see him since he usually training around this time. Kakashi was happy when he saw her because now she was wearing his clothes while her clothes were in the wash machine. Last night Alex explain to him how she ended up wearing Itachi's shirt when he asked her about it.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your cooking." Alex said eyeing the food.

"I believe you have." Kakashi said chuckling.

Kakashi wanted to tell Alex to stay away from Itachi, but he knew that she wouldn't listen.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I'm going to hang out with Neji and Sai." She said.

"What are you guys going do?" He asked

"Not sure." She said as she shoved some food into her mouth.

BEEP!

"Looks like my clothes are done. I'll be back." She said as went to go put her clothes into the dryer.

"I'm going to the store in a little bit. Do you need anything?" Kakashi asked Alex as she came back.

"Nope. I'm good." Alex said sitting down at the table. She saw that Kakashi already ate his food. _How does he eat his food that fast?_ She thought.

Kakashi left for the store and Alex was almost ready to go meet up with Sai, except she was waiting on her clothes. Alex heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on." She said walking towards the door. Alex looked through the peep hole and saw Neji and Sai. Alex opened the door and told them to come in.

"What's up?" She asked.

"We just thought that we would come and get you." Sai replied.

"I still need to get dress. It shouldn't be too much longer. You guys can sit on the couch." She said.

In which they both did.

"Hey, Alex did you hear about the contest taking place this Friday?" Sai asked.

"No. What's happening?"

"Some stores are sponsoring some contest for ninja and civilians. There will be two mystery grand prizes. One for ninjas and one for civilians that way it's fair. The contest starts off Friday Morning ending Monday morning."

"What do you have to do?" Alex asked curious now.

"Well, there is this one part of the forest right outside of Konoha that is suppose to haunted. The stores decided to make a scavenger hunt to collect everything on their list they created. Everything on the list can be found in the forest and whatever team collects the most wins. "

"What are the rules?"

"You can only have groups of no more than three and you are not allowed to leave the forest, or your team gets disqualified, so the contest is also like camping trip. And you can't steal from another team." Sai said.

"So, are you going to doing it?" Alex asked Neji.

"Yes. Guy sensei said it would be a great bonding experience for me, Lee and Tenten." Neji said.

"So, are you going to participate?" Sai asked Alex.

"If I can get a team." She said.

"When is the last day I can sign up?" Alex asked.

"Tomorrow by noon."

"Oh okay."

BEEP!

"I'll be right back and then we can go." Alex said as she walk over to the dryer.

After Alex change her clothes they all left to go find something to do.

Alex came back home around five in the afternoon. She picked up a form for the contest while she was out. She figured that she could get Kakashi and Itachi to be on her team. She found Kakashi sitting in his usually spot on the couch. He was reading his book. She sat down and turned on the TV.

"So, did you hear about that contest taking place Friday?" She asked Kakashi about to show him the form.

"Yeah, it seems like a waste of time."

Alex quickly fold the form, so Kakashi couldn't see what it was. _Well, this sucks. Lucky teams can be two people._ Alex thought. She was sad that Kakashi didn't want to do it.

"What's that?" Kakashi said noticing her folding a piece of paper.

"It's nothing." She said nervously not wanting Kakashi to see it.

"If it's nothing then let me see it." He said.

"Nope."

"Hand it over." Kakashi said seriously; thinking it might be something from Itachi.

"No. It's mind and it's none of you business." She also said seriously.

"Alex."

"If you want to see it so badly, then you are going to have to pry it from my cold dead hands." She said

Kakashi just smirked.

"Don't you even think about." She said seeing the look in his eye that wasn't covered.

Kakashi reached for Alex, but Alex rolled off the back couch just in time. She couldn't have rolled forward with hitting the coffee table. Alex was tried to crawl to the front door, but Kakashi grab her ankle dragging her back. Alex laid on her stomach with the form in her hand underneath her stomach. Kakashi knelt down to roll her over. However Alex wasn't going down without a fight. Every time he would roll her over on her back; she just rolled back on her stomach. Kakashi getting a little fed up decided flip her one more time, but this time he pinned her with his body. Of course this caused Alex to blush like crazy. Kakashi tried to grab the paper in her hand, but she moved her hand in time.

"Just give me the paper."

"Never!"

Kakashi grab her wrist that had the paper, but Alex free hand grab the paper out of her captured hand. Kakashi couldn't believe how long this was taking, but he didn't mind since he was on top of her. Kakashi pinned both of her wrist above her head with one of his hands and with his other hand grab the paper and unfolded it.

He saw that the paper was a form for that scavenger hunt contest. _That's why she asked me._ Kakashi thought wanting to kick himself in the face realizing that he probably made Alex upset. Don't get him wrong, he still saw it as a waste of time but he wouldn't mind going as long as Alex went.

"I just wanted to asked if you wanted to go, but you don't' have. I don't want to make you do anything that don't want to." She said trying to explain.

He was about to answer ,but the there was a knock on the door. They were about 6 feet from the door. Alex tried to get up but Kakashi kept enough weight on her so she couldn't. She didn't want anyone to them and get the wrong idea because of the position they were in. Kakashi knew who it was because of the person's chakra.

"Come in." He said.

Itachi opened the door to see Kakashi straddling Alex with her hands above her head. Alex could have died of embarrassment right then and there. Itachi just glared at Kakashi which Kakashi just smirked at him thinking this was pay back for last night.

"Kakashi get up, you idiot." She said trying to get up.

"Stop moving."Kakashi said realizing her moving around underneath him was causing him to feel a certain urge.

Itachi just wanted to go over there and kick Kakashi right in his face.

"So, what do you want?" Kakashi asked Itachi.

"Alex, I was wondering do you want to hang out?" Itachi said completely ignoring Kakashi.

"Sure. Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to be on my team for that scavenger hunt contest this Friday?" She asked Itachi.

"I thought you wanted me to go." Kakashi asked looking down at Alex.

"Yeah, I do. It's teams of three. So, I figured with you guys on my team there is no way I could lose. I would just have to compete in the ninja category since you guys are ninjas" She said.

"I'll do it." Itachi said to her.

_There's no way that I'm letting him go by himself with her, so they could be alone in the forest._ Kakashi thought.

"Yeah, me too." Kakashi said.

"That's great. Kakashi can you please get off me now." Alex asked.

"Nope." Then Alex just got an idea to make him get off her.

"I'm going to throw up."

"So." He said.

"You'll giving me a boner." She said hoping that would get him off her.

"That's weird, I have one too." Kakashi said teasing her. Alex's face went from pale to cherry red.

"Get off me!!" Alex said trying to push him off.

Kakashi laughed."I kidding, come down." He said standing up.

"That's not funny." She said standing up.

"Oh, so it's only funny when you say it."

"Yes, because I don't have penis." Alex said.

"Let me have the form, so I can fill it out." She said to Kakashi. He handed her back the paper. She walk into the Kitchen to grab a pen; leaving Kakashi and Itachi alone. They both just stood there glaring at each other until Alex came back into the room sitting down the couch placing the form on the coffee table and started to fill it out.

"Why are you guys just standing there. Come and sit." She said. Both guys made it over to couch.

"Hey, how old are you guys?" She asked.

"30." Kakashi said.

"21." Itachi replied.

"There all finished. I can't believe there's an 11 year gap between us." Alex said to Kakashi.

This made Kakashi feel very old taking it as he might be too old for her. Itachi smirked a little bit at hearing this.

"Not that it's bad thing, because you really don't even look that old. Besides there are a lot of old guys that are look hot." Alex said not wanting her age comment to sound like an insult. _Like Lord Sesshomaru and Captain Byakuya. They're both well over hundred years old and look at them..They like mega hotties._ She thought.

Itachi started to laugh at her complement. Kakashi wanted to slap himself in the face. He knew that she was trying to complement him, but it just came out more like an insult. However Kakashi realized that he still had a chance. He didn't care about the age difference. They were both adults, so what did age matter.

Lucky, for Alex nothing happen the rest of the night while the three of them watched TV.

Alex woke early in the morning to go turn in the form. She handed the form to an old man behind a desk in one of the sponsoring stores. The old man left the room and came back with three passes. Each had her, Itachi and Kakashi name on it. He gave her the passes and a piece of paper with instruction of what time they are suppose to be there and where there they had to meet. Alex was really happy as she was walking home. _This is going to be so much fun. Tomorrow I get to go camping with Itachi and Kakashi._ She thought.

"Look what we have here."

Alex heard someone say as she turned head to find who said it. "You're the bitch with the ninja friends. Do you remember us?" It was three guys from before. The ones that harassed that lady. _I thought they were in jail._ She thought.

A/N: Poor Alex having two hot guys fight over her, I wished I had her problem. So, yeah hope this chapter was better and don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That's means the characters or anything that's has to do with the characters.

Chapter 7

_God, these guys are even more uglier then I remember and taller. _Alex thought looking around and saw no one. _This is only suppose to happen in scaring movies. How the hell is no on the street. Well, maybe it's because I decided to take a back road. It's not like it's an alley, so I figure it would be safe. _She thought wanting to kick herself now. She knew that she should run and that's exactly what she did. However she wasn't fast enough and the tall guy chased after her a caught her by her hair, pulling her back. _Damn my long hair_ Alex thought as she hissed in pain. Despite the pain she knew that had to fight these guys.

"Looks like none of friends around." The fat guy said as he and the short started to walk over where Alex and the tall guy were. Alex elbowed the tall guy in his stomach hard. This caused him to let go of her hair and hunch over. His friends to started to run at her. She turned around and kicked the tall guy in the face; braking his nose causing him falling on his butt. "My nose, that stupid bitch broke my nose." He yelled holding his nose since it was bleeding.

The fat guy tried to punch her in her face, but Alex was able to dodge it, but only to get punched in the face by the short guy. Alex stumble back trying to catch her breath and was on the verge of tears at how bad that hurt. _I can't lose. I refuse to lose. I refuse to become a victim._ Alex told herself as her adrenaline was pumping. "Well, looks like the bitch, can still stand." The short guy said as he punched her in her face again since she was still recovering from his last punch.

Alex landed on the ground. She knew that she had to get up quickly, but it was too hard to move. She was in so much pain. The short guy stood, straddling over her; ready to punch her again however Alex took this opportunity to kick him in his balls. He fell to his knees. Alex mange to stand up and punched the short guy in his face and kneed him in his head causing him to fall over. Alex wasn't sure if she killed him or if he just passed out, either she didn't care. The fat guy caught her off guard and punched her in her face causing her fall on the ground again.

"You are going to pay big for braking my nose." The tall guy said as he walk over to Alex. The fat guy stood back watching. She tried so hard to stand back up, but stop when she the tall guy about to kick her in her midsection. Alex brace herself for the kick, but it didn't matter because the minute he kicked her, she felt a whole new world of pain. Alex started to cry and was full of rage.

"Does that feel good? Do you want another one?" the tall guy asked as he kicked her in her stomach two more times. Alex could breathe anymore. "Looks like I over did. Doesn't mean we still can't have some fun, right?" The tall guy said. Alex's heart was racing. She knew that needed to save herself, but she wished that someone would come and save her. She just wanted to give up and yet she couldn't. Alex somehow manage to find enough strength and kicked the front of the tall guy's knees in. The tall guy went down fast, screaming in pain. Alex was able to stand barely. She look at the fat guy who was about 7 feet from her. Then Alex noticed a broken glass bottle and pick it up. "I'm giving you two choices. Leave or try and I fight me." She barely said. Alex was in so much pain that she could even see straight.

"I don't need this shit, consider yourself lucky, whore." The fat guy said as he turned around and started to walk off. Alex stood there making sure he was gone before she turned her back to slowly walk home. She so happy that he decided to leave because she knew that she wouldn't have been able to win against him. She could taste the blood in mouth, her body was in so pain that she was crying. Grabbing her side really didn't help as much as she wished.

Alex mange to get back on a main street. She knew she was almost home however a group of people surround her. They kept asking her if she was alright, what happen, where do you live? "Leave me the hell alone, you dickheads!!!!" She yelled into between cries. This caused two ninja to walk over to the crowd. They saw Alex there in the middle barely standing.

"Miss, are you alright?" One ninja asked

"Are you stupid?" Alex hissed.

"We need get to you to a hospital." the other ninja said.

" I just want to go home."

"But"

"I want to go home." Alex said crying again.

The ninjas decided that to listen to her. She told them where she lived as one of the ninja picked her up bridal style. Alex blackout after that.

Kakashi heard a knock on the door and got up to go answer it. He opened the door and stood there horrified. He saw a beaten Alex laying unconscious in some ninja arms.

"Does she live here?" The ninja asked. Kakashi just nodded his head; both ninjas knew who Kakashi was.

"Follow me. What happen?" Kakashi asked trying to control his voice.

Kakashi lead then to the bedroom and the ninja put Alex on bed.

Kakashi and the two ninjas talked a bit before they left. However Kakashi go zero information, so he had to wait until Alex a woke. _When I find out who did this...I' going to beat the shit out of them, making them wish for death._ Kakashi thought getting more angrier. He looked down at Alex. She look so defenseless lying there. The right side of face and lips were completely swollen. There was blood all over her face. She needed to be in a hospital right now, but he didn't want to move her. He hated to do this, but it was for Alex.

Kakashi walk over to Itachi's door and knocked. Itachi opened the door and look at Kakashi with no face expression.

"I need you to go find Sakura and bring her back to my place, right now." Kakashi just blurted out.

"Why should I?" Itachi asked.

"Because Alex is hurt. I think she got into a fight" Kakashi said.

Itachi just nodded his headed. He shut his door and took off.

Ten minutes later Kakashi was able to clean up all the blood her face. He heard a knock on the door and answered it, letting in Sakura, Sai and even Itachi.

He led them to the bedroom. Everyone except Kakashi was shocked. Sakura however snap out it and started to heal her, starting with her face. Itachi looked pissed. _I going to kill whoever did this. _He thought.

"It's looks like she got the crap beat out of her. What happen? " Sai asked.

"I don't know. I got a knock on my door and there stood two ninjas holding her." Kakashi said.

Five minutes later Sakura was done healing Alex.

"Well, she wasn't bleeding internally, so that's good. Physical she good as new, but I don't how emotional or mentally she doing. When she wakes up you need to find out if something else happen other than her just getting beating and if so take her to the hospital" Sakura said to Kakashi.

Kakashi just nodded his head. _I didn't even think about that...What if she was ..._Kakashi had stop himself from thinking since it was just making him more pissed off.

"Thank you Sakura." Kakashi said.

"No problem. What type of friend would I be if I didn't help. Alex probably won't wake up until tomorrow judging by her injuries." She said

"What were her injuries?" Itachi asked wanting to know, so he could return the favor, but worst.

"If I didn't heal her. She would have a busted lip, black eye and part of her face would be completely bruised. Her mid section would be cover in bruises. She had a couple fractured ribs and severe muscles damage around her stomach. It's best that we let her sleep."

Kakashi walked Sakura and Sai out. Itachi was about to leave until Kakashi said "You not going to stay and watch over her."

Itachi understood immediately. He and Kakashi had a truce for now. They sat on Kakashi's couch letting their minds wondering. Both blaming themselves for not be there to save her, to protect her when she needed them the most. They took turns checking on her.

It was around eleven clock at night when Alex awoke. It took her a few seconds for her mind recalled what happened early that day. For some reason she didn't feel like shit like she thought she would have. She was in the same clothes that she was wearing before she blackout. Her clothes were covered in blood and she smelt awful. _God, I need a shower. I wonder how much damage was done. I wonder where Kakashi is?_ Alex thought as she made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw there was nothing wrong with her face. She almost couldn't believe it, but figured someone must have healed her. She washed her hands and left the bathroom to get a drink of water before she took her shower.

As Alex emerged from the hall, she saw Itachi and Kakashi sitting on the couch.

They both knew she was wake when she went into the bathroom, but figured to give her some space for a few minutes.

"You should be asleep." Itachi told her.

"I been as sleep since...I think ten this morning. You guys need to sleep since we have to wake up early tomorrow since that scavenger hunt starts at eight." She said.

"How can you think about that stupid thing right now! You just had the shit beat out of you!" Kakashi snapped at Alex. Itachi glared at Kakashi for rashness, but he knew where he was coming from.

"Yeah, I know I was there." Alex said laughing as she walked to the kitchen. She was trying so hard to fight her tears. They weren't tears of pain this time, but tears of fear. She knew she was lucky; there were so many horrible things that could have happen to her. Kakashi got off the couch and walk over to where Alex was standing and Itachi followed.

"Alex. How can you be laughing right now?!" Itachi snapped this time because here she was laughing at the situation like it joke. It pissed him off.

"Look at me." Itachi commanded.

Alex look up at Itachi with a smile as her tears trailed down her face. Kakashi and Itachi's hearts just froze. Alex was trying so hard to fight her tears, but they kept escaping. Kakashi was the first to pull her into a hug. Itachi just stoked the her head while holding her hand. Alex couldn't take it anymore; she let tears go. She just sob into Kakashi's chest causing Kakashi to hold her tighter. Itachi and Kakashi both apologized for not being there to protect her.

After 20 minutes of crying Alex calmed down enough and pulled away.

"It's not your guy's fault. So, don't blame yourself, okay. I'm going to go shower." Alex said softly as she walk to the bedroom to grab her stuff to go shower. After a 30 minute shower Alex felt a little better. She got dressed and return to the living room.

"Feeling better?" Kakashi asked as patted the couch for her to come and sit. She was about to sit down, but Itachi pulled her into his lap. Itachi wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. Kakashi narrowed his at him for a second, but stopped when he heard Alex speak.

" I think I'm more shocked at what could have happen then what did. Does that make since?" She asked.

Itachi and Kakashi both nodded their headed.

"So, what did happen?" Itachi asked. Alex told them everything. Kakashi couldn't believe it was those three guys from before. By the time Alex finished her story both guys were feeling two things. First, being proud of her since she was actually kick some ass. Second, rage because now that they knew who insulters were and could kick their asses.

"We still are going tomorrow right?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I don't think it would be a good idea." Kakashi said.

"What?"

"You need to rest." Itachi said.

"But I'm not hurt anymore.

"Maybe not physically." Itachi replied. That's when Kakashi remember what Sakura ask him to do. He was a little scared to ask her this, but it had to be asked.

"Alex, did anything else happen?"Kakashi asked.

"Like what?" Alex asked not getting what he getting at. Kakashi wanted to smack himself.

"They didn't touch you anywhere inappropriate, did they?" Kakashi asked trying to phrase so it wouldn't upset her if they did.

"What?! God no."Alex yelled.

"Alex, you need to tell us if they did. You don't have to be embarrassed." Itachi said gently. _If they did I will kill. _He thought.

"No, really they didn't. I think they were going to ,but of course I kick their ass." Alex said a little proud that she was able to defend herself for the most part. Itachi and Kakashi were relieved to hear this.

"Starting next week you are going to start training with me."Itachi said.

"And me." Kakashi said.

"I hope not at the same time. Because there's no way I can handle Itachi and then you. I probably died of exhaustion. Going at it back to back." Alex said to Kakashi.

_Oh, I'm sure you could handle it._ Kakashi thought taking what she said in a dirty.

"You know you have an odd way of phrasing things." Itachi told Alex smirking. She thought about it and realized that what she said came out completely wrong.

"That's not what I meant, perverts. Oh, and I'm going tomorrow to the contest with or without you guys." Alex said.

"Alex." Kakashi warned.

"Don't you Alex me. I want to go and that's final. Besides you guys take beatings all the time, okay maybe not all the time, and yet it's okay for you do whatever you want." Alex said.

"That's because we're ninjas and you are not." Itachi said.

"Whatever, I'm still going." Itachi and Kakashi knew there was no pointing in telling she couldn't go, because she would go anyway. It was already after midnight.

"Fine, you can go only if you go back to sleep." Kakashi said.

"But I'm not tired." Alex whined.

"Sleep." Itachi told her as he readjusted her on him, so she could fall asleep.

"I can't fall asleep on you."

"Sleep." Itachi told her.

"I can't sleep sitting up." She said freaking out a little at the idea of sleep on top of Itachi. The truce was over since Alex was a fine for the most part. Kakashi just glared at Itachi wanting yell at him however he didn't because he knew that would upset Alex.

Itachi gave in and let her go, so she could she in a bed. Kakashi just smirked at his loss. Alex eventually fell asleep. Itachi and Kakashi made sure she was in a deep sleep before they left the house to find those bastards. It didn't take long to find them. They were at bar.

Kakashi and Itachi look at them. The tall guy's face was pretty messed up and he was in a wheel chair. The short guy's face was really messed and the fat guy was untouched.

Kakashi and Itachi walked into the bar. It got quite really fast.

"I don't want any trouble." The bar tender told Kakashi and Itachi. They nodded their head at him.

"Let's go outside." Kakashi told the three men.

"Get the hell anyway from us. We don't have to do anything." The tall guy spitted out. Itachi grab the short and fat guy while Kakashi dragged the tall guy out of the bar. Even though they wanted to kill them, they knew that couldn't, but that didn't mean they couldn't beat the shit out of them. Itachi used Tsukuyomi on them before they dropped them off at jail this time for good. They made it home around three in the morning. They didn't say anything to each other when they went into their own homes.

Kakashi took a shower and went to go check on Alex. He decided to go lay down next to Alex. He pulled her over to him making sure he didn't wake her. He wrapped his arms around her as he fell asleep.

Alex was barely awake as snuggled against the heat she felt against her body. That's when she opened her eyes and realized her body was entangled with someone else body. She looked up and saw Kakashi. Alex almost blew a fuse. Her right leg was in between his and she had her arm wrap around his waist while his arms were wrapped around her body._ What the hell is this?!? I didn't do anything I did...I don't remember. _Alex thought freaking out. She calmed down when she realized that they both still had their clothes on.

"Oh, the contest." Alex yelled as she tried to get out of Kakashi's hold. Kakashi had been lying there awake for a few minutes, but pretended to be asleep when Alex awoke. He found it amusing how easy she freaks out over so simple as them holding each other. _Maybe I can have some fun with this. _Kakashi thought as he still pretended to be asleep.

He rolled over, so that he was on top of her. Alex just froze and her face heated up. Kakashi was trying to keep back his chuckles.

Still pretending he was asleep he moaned her name into the side of her neck. Alex felt her face turn red and she started to get hot. _What the hell is wrong with me? I need to get him off me. _Alex thought trying to push all of dirty thoughts out of her head, but failed. Kakashi moaned her name again and started to move his hands up the back of her shirt. Alex was freaking out to the extreme, but stop when she realized that he was breathing a little heavier. _That son of a bitch!!! He not even asleep. Well, two can play that game._ Alex thought as she was ready to get him back.

"Oh, Kakashi." Alex moaned into his ear. Kakashi froze for a second before he continued. _Looks she likes it._ He thought as he press his hips against hers .

"Please, Kakashi." Alex whispered lustfully into his ear as she shoved her hands up his shirt moving her hands across his abs. Kakashi eyes shot opened as he felt her hands. If he wan't turn on before this sure did the trick. Alex looked into his eyes. _God, his sharingan is so hot._ She thought as she whispered "Please, Kakashi get the hell off of me before I knee you in your balls." Kakashi's face just dropped. He was going to get her back for teasing him like that. Alex was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe as Kakashi got off of her.

"It's your fault. You shouldn't tease me like that." Alex said as she sat up.

Alex looked at the clock; they had about two hours before the contest started.

She got out of bed to go get ready. Kakashi just lied there in bed pissed off that she was actually got him. However he smirked because he knew now that she wasn't all shyness and knew how to fight back. He finally got out of bed to go get ready.

Alex went over to Itachi house to make sure he was up. She knocked on the door and no answer, so she knocked again. Still no answer. Alex knew it was wrong to go into someone's house without their permission, but she need to make sure Itachi was awake. She went to Kakashi's house to get the spare key Itachi gave her. She came back and unlocked the door. Alex walk inside his house. It was quite, so she figured he was still asleep. She made it to his bedroom and saw him lying on his back shirtless. God_, he is so sexy!!!_ She thought seeing his hair was lose. _No bad thoughts, no bad thoughts, but look at him. You could just run your fingers through his hair while licking those abs. _Alex thought as she was trying to wake Itachi by poking his shoulder.

Itachi grab her wrist and pull her to him. Somehow he mange to get Alex to straddle him. Alex tried to get off of him, but he had both of her wrists . He heard her knock on his door, but figured it would more fun if she came to him. Alex was trying so hard not to freak out. Her face turned bright red causing Itachi to smirk.

"Can I help you?" he asked her.

_You bet_. She thought ,but said "Let go of me." Itachi buck his hips trying to readjusted her on him. Alex thought she was going to explode from embarrassment. She was getting turned on. _God I hate him so much for making me feel this way. _She thought. She knew he was doing this on purpose since he was smirking. _Well, find I'll just get him like I got Kakashi. _

Alex leaned forward and whispered into his ear "Didn't think you wanted me that badly?" Itachi smirked at her comment and flip them over so he was on top. He let go of her wrists. She looked up at him; some his hair fell in front his face, but not covering it completely. Alex moved her hands so one stroked his back and the other moving along his lower abs. Itachi could feel himself getting aroused. She leaned up and whispered into his ear "Itachi, get off me and go get ready, you pervert." Instead of getting off her, he leaned his face closer to hers. She could feel his warm breathe against her lips. She started to lean forward but stopped when she heard a knock on the door. Alex freaked out a little bit about what almost happened and was trying to push Itachi off of her.

_I can't believe I almost kissed him. Thank you so much whoever is at the door. If we would have kissed I'm sure that would change our friendship. I don't want to lose him. Plus I still don't know if I even like him since I also have feelings for Kakashi. That's why I need to stay a friend and nothing more. _She thought.

Itachi was pissed. He knew who was at the door and wanted to kill him. Another knock came. Itachi got off Alex and told her to go answer the door. Itachi just went to the bathroom . He needed a shower to cool off. Alex opened the door and saw Kakashi.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Almost. Itachi is in the shower. Come in." Alex said trying to sound as normal as possible. However Kakashi could see that was she all flustered and now he was pissed. _What the hell did he do? _He thought.

Twenty minutes later Itachi was ready to go. They finally made it to the contest grounds. There were a lot of people, more than Alex expected. Kakashi had to go get new passes since Alex dropped them when she was fighting. He can back and handed them out. He also had the list of thing they needed to collect. They were ready to go. _This is going to so much fun_. Alex thought as they made their way to the forest.

A/N:Thank you for the reviews!!! ^_^ Well, hoped you liked the chapter. Sorry if it was a bit long. Well, stay tune for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That's means the characters or anything that's has to do with the characters.

Character 8

The sun was already setting when Kakashi suggested that they set up camp.

"I wish Yamato was here right now."Alex whined realizing that all of them were going to share a tent together.

"Would you like me to leave?"Kakashi asked.

"That's not what I meant. Why is there only one tent?"She said.

"Because it's easier to carry one tent then three." Itachi answered.

"Good point." She said.

Kakashi finished putting the tent up while Itachi started to make the fire.

"I think we might actually win the contest." Alex said.

"We only found three items out of thirty and that took all day."Kakashi said looking at Alex.

For the rest of night they sat around the fire talking about random things.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night" Alex said walking to the tent.

"Yeah. I'm calling it a night too."Kakashi said following right behind Alex.

_Like I'm him going to let him be in that tent by himself with her._ Itachi thought putting out the fire before he joined them.

_Why the hell am I in the middle? Don't get me wrong I don't mind, but it's so hard not to let out a fangirl scream. Kakashi to the left of me and Itachi to the right of me. It's every fangirl's dream of sleeping next to two hotties. Too bad we have our own sleeping bags...No dirty thoughts...no dirty thoughts. _Alex thoughts lying in between Itachi and Kakashi trying to go to sleep.

Somehow Alex mange to fall asleep. Itachi and Kakashi just laid there a wake for awhile making sure the other didn't pull anything on Alex however they too eventually fell asleep. Until they heard something. They opened their eyes to hear Alex mumbling in her sleep. Kakashi sat up and looked at her._ I wonder what she's dreaming_ _about_. He thought however his question was soon answered.

"Oh Byakuya sama!" Alex moaned softly. Kakashi's eyes went big while Itachi sat up.

_Who hell is Byakuya?_ Itachi thought getting a little pissed off that she moaning some other man's name.

"Please..don't stop.."Alex moaned quietly turning over on her side.

"Should we wake her?"Kakashi asked Itachi. He also didn't like the fact that she was having this kind of dream about another man.

"Right there..harder!"Alex moaned again.

_I can't believe she having a sex dream. _Itachi thought.

"Yeah, I'll wake her up."Itachi said leaning into Alex's ear. Kakashi shot him death glare, not liking the idea of him being that close to her. That's when Kakashi got an idea.

"Fire!" Kakashi shouted. Alex shot up; head butting Itachi right in his face.

"Aww, my head."Alex yelled holding her head. If Itachi was in pain he didn't show it. He just glared at Kakashi since he was laughing at him.

"Where's the fire?"Alex said looking around.

"In your pants." Kakashi replied.

"Excuse me?"Alex said giving Kakashi a weird look.

"You were having a sex dream." Kakashi explained.

"No, I was not." Alex said defensively.

"Who's Byakuya?" Itachi asked.

Alex's face turned red from embarrassment._ Did I have a sex dream..no...what the hell was I dreaming about. _She thought trying to remember.

"Byakuya is some guy." She said.

"We figured that much and?"Kakashi said.

"He's from a show called Bleach. He is a shinigami and the captain of the sixth squad. He is noble and the head of the Kuchiki clan..."

"I don't need his whole life story."Kakashi said cutting her off.

"You asked. Oh, now I remember what I was dreaming about."Alex said laughing.

"Well?" Itachi said waiting.

"He was giving me a back massage. I do love back massages." Alex said.

"That didn't sound like a back massage to me." Kakashi said.

"Well, it was a good back massage." She said. Both Itachi and Kakashi weren't really sure if they bought the whole back massage dream.

"Don't believe me. I don't care. I'm going back to sleep, perverts." Alex said turning over.

Eventually everyone fell asleep again however Itachi and Kakashi woke up again thanks to Alex.

"Lord Sesshomaru..faster."She moaned.

_I hope that's another back massage... This is going to a long night. _Kakashi thought wanting to wake up Alex.

Sadly, Alex didn't win the contest. It turned out that Kiba, Shino and Hinata won since they were the only team to collect everything on the list. Alex figured Shino used his bugs and told Itachi that was cheating even though she knew it wasn't. However this didn't stop every adult ninja to celebrate that night after the contest at local bar. Somehow Kakashi, Alex and Itachi ended up at the bar most likely due to Guy's nagging. The bar was pretty big. Alex sat at a table with Kakashi, Itachi, Guy, Anko, Genma and Iruka. "Why hello there and who might you be?" Genma said causing Alex to blush.

_I forgot about Genma..he's actually pretty cute._ Alex thought.

"My name is Alex." She said.

"Oh, so you're the famous girl who saved Itachi Uchiha." Genma said looking at Itachi for a second then back at Alex. Itachi wanted to punch that sly smirk right off his face.

Alex introduced herself to Anko and Iruka. She sat in between Genma and Itachi while Kakashi sat next to Guy and Anko. Everyone was drinking except for Alex who had soda. After a few rounds everyone became a little tipsy except for Guy and Anko who were completely wasted. Guy and Anko started to sing which caused Alex to laugh.

"You have a very sexy laugh." Genma whispered into Alex's ear causing her to blush.

Itachi and Kakashi wanted to kill Genma as they glared at him.

"Thanks." Alex replied as she looked at him as he took another slip from his glass.

"Kakashi, make sure you lick every last drop." Guy yelled at Kakashi who was drinking from a glass. Guy challenge Kakashi to a drinking contest to see who could hold their liquor better.

"That's what she said!" Alex blurted out. She was like the king of 'That's what she said' jokes back home and figured it would be universal joke that anyone could get.

Everyone got quiet for a second which worried Alex, but her worry was put to rest when she heard a roar of laughter.

"My god this girl is a genius. I like her." Anko yelled slapping Kakashi on the back.

"You know I'm very skilled with my tongue." Genma whispered to Alex as he put his hand on hers. Alex fought the urge to laugh out loud at his boldness.

"How about we go somewhere a little bit more quieter?"Genma whispered seductively into Alex's ear. Itachi had enough and punched Genma in his face, sending him to the ground. The bar got quiet until Anko screamed "What the hell are you looking at. It's just some guys messing around, go back drinking everyone!"

In which everyone did. Genma was a little pissed off that his senbon fell on the floor and his lip was bleeding. Alex looked at a Itachi and yelled at him "Why the hell did you do that?"

"He was hitting on you and I thought it was bugging you." Itachi said telling half the truth.

"What? He's drunk and besides I thought it was funny." Alex said. Genma got up and went to the bathroom to clean up his lip. Alex followed him.

"Are you okay?" She asked standing outside the bathroom. Genma came back out of the bathroom.

"I will be." Genma said as he walk towards her. She started to walk backwards however she couldn't back up anymore because there was a wall behind her. Genma gently grab Alex's face into his hands. He titled his head slightly bringing his lips onto hers. This cause to her freeze. She tried to pull away, but he pushed her up against the wall .

"Stop." Alex tried to say, but Genma took this as an opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth. Alex could taste the alcohol. She could feel his tongue on hers as it playfully touched hers. His kiss was full of passion as he moved his one hand behind her head to bring their mouths closer and the other around her waist. Alex started to enjoy the kiss because she had to fight back a moan. It wasn't her fault; it was just the way her body reacted. So, she tried to push him away again, scared that she would have a random make out session with a guy she technically just met. Alex tried to say something again but it was useless.

"Get some Genma."Anko yelled. Which caused everyone at the table to stop looking at Guy who was doing an impersonation of the Hokage and look at Genma and Alex.

Kakashi and Itachi were beyond furious. Genma pulled away and whispered into her ear. "If you want, we can continue this later?"

Alex just turned ten shades of red causing him to chuckle.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" He asked.

Alex was about to say something, but Kakashi slammed Genma into a nearby wall. _How dare he kiss her! _Kakashi thought.

_Genma's lucky that Kakashi got to him first._ Itachi thought as he walk over to Alex. "Are you okay?" Itachi asked her.

"Yeah it was just a kiss. I'm just a little shocked that he kissed me. I can't believe..I mean..forget." Alex said blushing like an idiot thinking about how Genma's tongue felt in her mouth.

Genma and Kakashi started to fight, the fight end fast because Kakashi was able to land a punch on Genma sending him to the ground.

"Wow, that's the second time tonight that I got punch over her. If I didn't know any better I would say you guys like her." Genma said picking himself up.

Kakashi glared at him. Alex froze for a second then play it off. Itachi just wanted to beat the shit out of Genma for kissing Alex. Alex wasn't really mad a Genma, she knew people did stupid things when they're drunk and figured he wouldn't remember it tomorrow anyway. She would forgive him as long as he apologized.

The bar had been quiet since Kakashi and Genma got into their fight. "Drinks on me!"Guy yelled which caused everyone to yell and everything went back to normal.

"We going." Kakashi called out to Alex.

It was a pretty quiet as they made their way home until Alex decided to lighten the mood.

"Well, I learned something new today. And that's Genma is a horny drunk." She said laughing, but Itachi nor Kakashi laughed.

" I can't believe he thought that you guys may like me. Like either one of you could ever like me." Alex said wishing that they did, but knew it would never happen.

"What?" Kakashi said as he stop in his tracks causing Itachi and Alex to stop walking.

"Are you telling me that you think that we don't like you?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I know that you guys like me as a friend." She said.

" Your stupidity always seems to amaze me."Itachi said not trying to laugh at her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alex asked taking what he said as an insult.

"It means that you are oblivious."Kakashi said.

"Oblivious to what?" Alex asked.

"That we like you in a romantic way." Itachi answered this time.

".......Are you guys just saying that because your drunk?" She asked.

"No."Kakashi said. Even though Itachi and Kakashi were a little buzzed, but they weren't drunk.

"You couldn't tell by our actions?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't want to assume the wrong thing and I just took it as you guys were being overly flirty."

"Overly flirty?"Kakashi repeated back.

"Yeah. Like I said I didn't want to misinterpret anything and lose you guys as friends." She explained.

"Well, now that you know how we feel. How do you feel?" Itachi asked wanting to know if she even likes either of them.

"...."

"If don't like either of us. It's okay." Itachi told her putting his hand on her back to reassure her.

"I can't tell you right now."Alex said looking at the ground. She hated herself so much for liking both of them. She knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't help it. They both nodded their head not wanting to press the matter.

Alex said goodbye to Itachi as she made it inside her house.

"I call the shower first ." Alex said as she made her way to the bedroom to get her stuff to go shower.

By the time Alex got out of the shower , it was a little pass midnight. She decided to go to sleep. Lying in bed she could here Kakashi in the shower.

_Well, I have to say this. I noticed that Itachi and Kakashi seem to be getting along better. So, good._ Alex thought as she started to fall asleep.

Alex woke up when she felt someone pull her. She froze and tried to escape out of the person grasp. "Calm down. It's just me." Kakashi said.

Alex relaxed a little bit, but tried to shake off Kakashi's hands. However Kakashi just pulled her to him, so her back was against his chest. Alex turned around to face him however she accidently hit her face against his bare chest.

_Wait, bare chest! does this mean he doesn't have his mask on? And of course the room has to be dark. This sucks._ Alex thought.

"You not going to stop being friends with Genma over what happen, are you?"She asked.

"No, even though I am mad at him." He said.

"Oh okay good because people do stupid things when drunk. I'm not saying it's always forgivable, but the small stuff is. Well, Goodnight Kakashi." She said turning back over, knowing it was pointless the try to break out of his hold. However Alex was surprised when Kakashi leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek causing her to blush. She couldn't believe that she felt his lips on her skin. "Night." He said. It was quiet after that. Kakashi just laid there stroking her arms causing Alex to relax and fall asleep.

Alex woke up to an empty bed. She saw on the nightstand a note from Kakashi. It said he would be on a mission for a week and that Alex better not do anything stupid. Iruka will stop by a couple times to check on her to sure everything was okay. Alex put the note back on the nightstand and went to go get ready. After she got dress, she went over to Itachi' house to see if he wanted to hang out.

She knocked on the door once and Itachi opened it, letting her in.

"Glad to see you don't have a hangover. Oh, I get the house to myself for the week because Kakashi on a mission." Alex said.

"Why don't you stay here? "Itachi asked.

"...I don't want to impose or anything?"She said thinking about his offer.

"It's fine. It will be fun." He said. He knew this was a good chance to get closer to her.

"Okay. It will be like having a long sleepover." She said laughing.

_Who said anything about sleeping_. Itachi thought smirking to himself.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again!!! Feedback is always nice, so keep on reviewing. I'm still not sure who I want to pair Alex up with, but I think I have idea. So, hope you like the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

Chapter 9

It had been four days since Alex was staying at Itachi's place. Everything was going good except when Itachi decided turned up his charm. Alex really didn't mind when he did this, but it did embarrass her. She knew he did this stuff on purpose. For example the first night of her being there Itachi just happen to "forget" his clothes, so he just walk into the bedroom where Alex happen to be at the time only in a towel. Another example is the second night of her being there; they finish eating chocolate cake and Alex happen to get some on her face. Itachi walk right over and lick it up saying "It seems like I'm always having to lick you clean, is there any where else that needs to be clean?" This caused to blush before yelling "Pervert!" Itachi just laugh as he walk into the Kitchen.

It was the fifth day as Alex a woke with arms around her. She tried to sleep on the couch, but Itachi wouldn't allow it. He said "The bed is big enough for two people, so no one has to sleep on the couch." However when Alex protested he just picked her up and carried her to his bed.

Alex got out of bed to go get ready for the day. However there was a knock on the door. Itachi got out of bed and said he had it. Alex watched him leave the bedroom since he was shirtless. _It's fair. Just look at that body. How can someone wake up looking so good._ She thought following after Itachi. She was curious to see who was at the door. Itachi knew who it was and was not happy. He opened the door and there stood Genma.

"Hey..is Alex here?"Genma said awkwardly.

"Yeah she is." Alex said behind Itachi who was blocking her from seeing Genma. Itachi reluctantly open the door more, so she could see Genma.

"Do you have a minute?" Genma asked nervously.

"Yeah." Alex said thinking he was going to apologized for kissing her. Itachi just stood there since he wasn't planning to leave those two alone.

"Privately?"He said.

"Sure. Itachi can you give us a minute." She said turning to Itachi.

"So, he can kiss you again?"Itachi said glaring at Genma.

"Don't be an ass. Make yourself useful and make me some breakfast, I don't spend all day at the office, so you can stand around and look pretty." Alex said laughing.

Itachi just shook his head, sometimes he wonder if she was all there in the head. However Itachi did leave, but only to sit on the couch. Which caused Alex to step out into the hallway with Genma shutting the door behind her.

"Listen I'm sorry for the other night at the bar. I was a little tipsy." Genma said.

"A little tipsy?"Alex said giving him that look of 'who are you trying to kid'.

"Okay, maybe I was a little more than tipsy, but I'm still sorry if I forced the kiss on you. I want you to know that kissing you would have been as far as I would have taken it without your permission." Genma said serious. He didn't want Alex to get the wrong idea about him.

"Yeah I know. You kept asking me." Alex said laughing.

"So, was that your signature kiss to get the ladies to go back to your place?" Alex asked. This caused Genma to blush.

"I thought it was until it didn't work on you. So, are we good?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thank you for apologizing." Alex said.

"Does Kakashi hate me?" He asked her.

"No. Don't worry, I'm sure he fine about it by now." Alex said giving him a reassuring look.

"Okay good. Well, I let you go. Sorry again." He said.

"Okay. I see you later." Alex said grabbing the door knob.

"See ya." Genma said walking off.

Alex made it back inside to see a not so happy Itachi looking at her.

"What? Nothing happened." She said.

"Whatever just go change. We're going to go train." Itachi said. Alex and him have been training for the last three days. He's been teaching her basics fighting moves.

They finally made it to some training ground.

"Today, I want you to use everything I taught you and fight me." Itachi said.

"Even if I had a year to practice those moves, there's no way that I could win." Alex said.

"Who said anything about you having to win. Just fight me and don't worry, I'll take it easy on you." He said. Alex just nodded her head at him. She got into the fighting stance he taught her. Itachi appeared in front of Alex and she took a swing at him, but he caught her fist. Their fight only lasted about four minutes before he pinned her to the ground with his body. She couldn't use her arms to push him off since they too were pinned.

"I think your using this whole training thing as excuse just to be on top of me." Alex said giggling. Itachi blushed for a second before saying "Well, I wouldn't be on top of you if you learned how to fight unless you like me being on top of you." Itachi said smirking.

"Just wait till until I get you off of me."She said trying to push Itachi off of her. Itachi just chuckled a little, but stop when he realized that Alex was using her whole body.

"Alex stop..." Itachi said lowly feeling her hips grind into him

"Why? Afraid that I'm might actually might get you off." Alex replied oblivious to what she was doing. She figured if she couldn't use her arms then she could use her body.

_Yes _He thought trying to control himself.

"Alex."He barley said trying to stop her, but she still kept at it.

"Stop."He whispered.

"Never!"She yelled trying even harder to push him off her. Itachi was getting so aroused that he couldn't help, but let out a moan. This caused Alex to stop moving immediately. She felt so embarrassed. _That's why he wanted me to stop..I'm such a Idiot ._ She thought. Itachi' eyes darken as he said "You know it's not very nice to tease people."

"Sorry." Alex said. Itachi leaned forward; Alex could almost feel Itachi's lips on hers.

"Hey Alex!!!" someone shouted causing Itachi to sit up and look at the person who just screamed at them. _I swear to god the next person you interrupts us, I'm going to kill them!!!_ Itachi thought getting off of Alex.

Alex sat up and saw Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

"Hey, guys." Alex called out as she stood up. Itachi was pissed off that he couldn't kiss her, like how hard was it to kiss someone.

"What are you doing out here?"Kiba asked.

"Itachi and I were training." She said.

"Oh, so how's that going?"Kiba asked.

"Okay.."Alex said.

"We leaving."Itachi said as he started to walk away. He didn't want to look at Kiba, Shino or Hinata since they ruined his chance.

"Well, I see you guys later." Alex said as she caught up with Itachi.

Itachi and Alex were walking back to Itachi's house when they walk by an ice cream parlor.

"Oh, ice cream sounds really good. Can we stop, so I can buy some. My treat." Alex said eyeing the parlor.

"Fine, but it will be my treat." Itachi said as they walk into the ice cream place.

"Thank you." Alex said knowing it would be pointless in arguing over who would pay for it.

So, they got their ice cream and continue to walk home.

"My god. It's so good."Alex moaned licking her ice cream cone. Itachi just eyed her as she did this. Her licking the ice cream wasn't helping him cool off from what happen about twenty minutes ago. In fact it was making the his problem bigger.

Alex finished her ice cream before they made it home.

Itachi sat down on the couch trying to watch TV. He figured it would be a good distraction from his thoughts since they too weren't helping him out with his situation. Alex was walking towards Itachi, so she could sit next to him. However she tripped on the rug causing her to fall. She able to stop herself from eating the ground by grabbing on to Itachi legs. Alex somehow manage to land in between his legs. Alex rose her head only to be eye level with Itachi's crotch.

_Is she trying to kill me?!_ Itachi thought looking down at Alex whose face was practically touching his crotch.

"I'm sorry." Alex said standing up as fast as she could. Itachi couldn't help, but let his mind wonder of what could have just happen. His problem was getting bigger causing Itachi to think of the best way to deal with it. Alex sat down on the couch and the two of them were quite for a second.

"I need to go to the store." Alex said as she remembered she need to get some stuff.

"I'll go with you."Itachi said hoping this might calm him down.

"No, it's okay. I'll just stay on the main streets, so don't worry." Alex said even she needed some time alone once in a while. She didn't mind that Kakashi or Itachi always offered to go with her, but she like taking walks by herself. The walks helped her clear her mind and gave her time to think.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Oh, I might be gone a for awhile I think I'm going to stop by Ichiraku Ramen." She said heading towards the door. Once Alex left Itachi went back watching the TV to help him with his problem, but it didn't. He kept replaying the grinding, the licking and the her head near his crotch.

Alex came back a lot faster then she thought. She didn't even stop by Ichiraku Ramen like she plan on to. She open the door and walk inside the house to found it empty. Alex headed toward the bedroom to put her stuff she away. However she just stopped right outside the door way. Alex couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wanted to laugh, but figured it would be immature and probably would embarrass Itachi. She just turned around and left, so he could finish up. _I can't believe I caught him...Oh My God...When he comes into the living just play it cool..I hope he washes his hands._ Alex thought as she sat on the couch. Itachi came out about twenty minutes later to find Alex back. _When did she get back..I didn't hear her come in...Shit..Did she see me? _Itachi thought getting worried.

Alex was so tempted to harass him, but figured it would be to mean. She couldn't look at him without laughing, so she kept her eyes on the TV. Itachi looked at Alex, her face gave away nothing, but he noticed she didn't even look at him once since he had enter the room. Itachi knew that she caught him. He wasn't embarrassed about being caught, but more worried what Alex might think or say.

"You saw, didn't you?"Itachi asked looking at Alex.

"What are you talking about?" Alex said facing him not trying to laugh.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't act stupid." Itachi said walking towards Alex.

Alex couldn't take it anymore besides he brought it up first.

"Oh, you're talking about you spanking your monkey." She said laughing.

Itachi frowned at her for laughing at him.

"I'm sorry, please don't feel embarrassed. It perfectly normal. But you should take it easy next time because I thought you were going to hurt yourself from how hard you were going at it" She said laughing even harder.

Itachi was relieved that she was okay with it, except for the fact she was making fun of him.

"I'm sorry that I'm laughing. So, did you have fun petting the weasel?" Alex asked laughing even harder at her joke.

"I did, but maybe next time you might want to pet the weasel ?" Itachi said smirking as he sat down next to her. Alex stop laughing and looked at him and said "I think I'll pass since I don't have as much experience as you do." She said laughing a little.

"That's what practice is for."Itachi whispered into her ear. Alex just blushed at his comment.

"Well, I'm hunger."Alex said heading toward the kitchen trying to change the subject.

"I can give you something that might satisfy both of our hungers?" He called out to her.

"Pervert!" She yelled from the kitchen causing him to laugh. The rest night was a lot calmer. Alex talked to Itachi about him dating other people if he wanted to when they were in bed. She felt bad for Itachi and Kakashi even though she been trying to treat them like friends however in a way it felt like she was dating both of them which wasn't fair to them. So, Alex decided to tell them that they could date other people. Itachi just laughed and said "Thanks, but I'm still trying to get this one girl to like me."

Alex laid in the bed awake thinking. _Kakashi is coming back tomorrow. I had a lot of fun hanging out with Itachi this week._ She finally feel asleep in Itachi's arms.

Alex woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. Itachi and her were sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door around noon. Itachi got up and answered it. "Is Alex here?"

Alex recognized that voice and ran to the door.

"Hey, your back." Alex said happy to see Kakashi in one piece.

"Yeah, I just got back, but since I didn't see you in the house I'm assumed you might be over here." Kakashi said. Just then two smoke clouds appeared and there stood two ninjas. One looked at Itachi and said that the Hokage wish him presence. Itachi just nodded his head. Alex went to Itachi's bedroom to grab her bag she been living out of.

"Well, I'll see you later Itachi." Alex said before walking into Kakashi's house.

"You been living with him this week?"Kakashi asked not happy at the idea.

"Yeah. It was like a long sleepover. So, how did your mission go?"She asked.

"It went well."He said taking off his vest.

"That's good. So, did anything interesting happen while staying at Itachi's?" Kakashi asked wondering if anything happen between the two.

"Not really. Don't worry nothing happen." She said not trying to laugh remembering that she caught Itachi abusing himself.

"Okay." Kakashi said having to take her word for it.

Kakashi and Alex just sat around talking and watching TV until Alex decided to go to bed. Kakashi followed her.

"You don't have to go to bed every single time I do." Alex said.

"It's fine besides I'm tired." He said .

"Oh, okay. Hey, you know you can date other people, right?" Alex said randomly. She already talk to Itachi about it , so she need to talk to Kakashi about.

"While I appreciate the offer I don't want to date anyone but you." He said.

This made Alex feel like crap. Since she wasn't sure about her feelings.

"Oh, well it was just a thought. Night." She said trying to go the sleep.

"Night." He said putting his arms around her.

It was already morning when Alex a woke with something poking her. She scooted away from it, but Kakashi scooted closer to her causing whatever it was to poke her again from behind. Alex now a wake reached her hand behind her and grab whatever it was. This caused Kakashi to open his eyes when he felt someone grab him. He relaxed a little when he noticed it was Alex, but got excited knowing Alex was grabbing him. He had to fight back a moan when he felt her hand move on him. Alex couldn't tell what the hell was in her hand, so she move her hand around it trying to figure it out. Kakashi didn't know what got into Alex ,but he didn't care because it felt so good that he couldn't help, but to moan. She knew it something under some cloth, she turned around to see what was in her hand when she heard Kakashi let out a moan. _Why the hell is he moaning. _She thought.

"OH MY GOD!!!" She screamed letting go immediately as threw herself off the bed.

Kakashi was a super disappointed at the loss of contact, but laugh at her reaction._ And here I thought she was trying to give me a nice surprise this morning, but it seems like she didn't know what she touching._ He thought.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi asked knowing what the problem was, but thought it would be fun teasing her.

"That!" She yelled pointing at it.

"It's natural to have one in the morning." Kakashi said not bothering covering himself with the blanket. Alex couldn't help stare._ My god it's looks huge._ She thought trying not to look at it.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I like having Kakashi Jr. as a personal wake up alarm." She said. Kakashi just chuckled at her nickname.

"Oh, but he seems to like you." Kakashi said smirking. Alex face turned hot red.

"Can't you cover up?" She said fighting the urge to stare. _Why there hell is he only in what looks like boxers?The only thing I wish he didn't have on is that stupid mask shirt. _Alex thought

"Nope." He said. Kakashi wasn't embarrassed. Why should he be? It's natural and he was proud of his size.

_I can't believe I touch him there...I totally just violated him. _Alex thought realizing what she just did.

"I'm sorry for touching you inappropriately."Alex said feeling embarrassed.

"It's fine." Kakashi said chuckling. "Besides I already told you he likes and wouldn't mind you touching him again." He said lustfully looking Alex in the eyes.

"Well, tell him thanks for the offer, but I don't think I'll be shaking hands with him again." She said causing Kakashi to laugh. He couldn't believe that she was going along with the whole "him" thing.

BOOM!! The room went silent.

"What the hell was that?" Alex said walking over to the bedroom window with Kakashi, but was careful not to touch Kakashi Jr. They both could see smoke and lots of it.

Kakashi put the rest of his clothes on in like two second which was a good thing because just then two smoke clouds appeared.

There stood two ninjas looking at Kakashi. Then one spoke "Akatsuki has invade the village and they're destroying it."

Kakashi just nodded his head before the ninjas disappeared.

Alex knew it was Pain. She also knew that Kakashi was going to be dead soon. She felt like shit for letting him go, but she knew he was going to come back to life. Alex debated if she should save him before he died, or just let him died, so he could talk to his dad. However she wasn't sure if Kakashi actually talked with his dad for real or if it was an illusion created by his subconious. Alex knew she couldn't help an any way knowing it could change everything. And everything that was about to happen was important. So, she had to stay out of it.

"Alex, I want you to evacuate with all the other villagers." Kakashi said in a deep authoritative voice leaving Alex with no room to question him.

"Okay." She said as she got dress fast. She ran and gave Kakashi a goodbye hug. He returned the hug before he left.

She was on her way out of the house when she ran into Itachi.

"Where are you going?" He asked knowing Akatsuki was attacking.

"I'm evacuating like everyone else." She said.

"Good. Please be safe." Itachi said.

"I will be and you too." Alex said hugging Itachi. He also returned her hug before leaving . Alex wasn't sure exactly where to go, but she just followed the villagers and the ninjas yelling which way to go. Alex was in a huge crowd of people when she felt someone grab her arm causing her to stop. And that was the last she remembered before she blackout.

A/N: Well, in the next couple of chapters there are going to spoilers, so I'm just giving you heads up. Hope you like the chapter and thanks for the reviews. So, keep on reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That's means the characters or anything that's has to do with the characters.

Chapter 10

The battle rage on between the Six Paths of Pain and the ninjas of Konoha. Naruto finally arrived to save the day. Everything was happening the way it was supposed to minus Itachi helping out. Kakashi died, Hinata confessed to Naruto and Naruto found the real Pain. Naruto was able to get through Nagato aka Pain which caused Pain to bring everyone back to life that he killed. After coming back to life Kakashi retrieved Naruto and carried him back to the village. Everyone welcomed Naruto with opened arms.

After all the villagers gathered to greet Naruto, Itachi took this opportunity to look for Alex. However he couldn't find her anywhere in the crowd causing him to panic. Kakashi went looking for Alex too after he made sure Naruto was taking care of. Kakashi also began to panic when he couldn't find Alex. Itachi and Kakashi finally met up.

"Have you seen Alex?"Itachi asked Kakashi. "No. Where the hell could she be?" Kakashi asked mostly to himself. Kakashi decided to summon Pakkun. "What's up Kakashi?"Pakkun asked. "I need you to find someone." Kakashi said.

"Who?"

"You haven't met her."Kakashi said.

"Well, I need her scent."

"Well, I don't have anything on me that's hers, but she did hug me this morning could that work?" Kakashi asked. "Maybe." Pakkun said as he stiffed Kakashi.

"I was able to pick up a female scent barely. I going to assume it's your female friend. Follow me." Pakkun said stiffing the air once before he took off. Both Kakashi and Itachi followed Pakkun. Pakkun just stopped somewhere that used to be street and said "The scent stops here."

"Are you sure?"Kakashi asked. "Yes. There too many scents like someone purposely drop a scent bomb to hide her scent."

"She couldn't have just vanished."Itachi said knowing there was some kind of foul play involved. Kakashi agreed with Itachi and he to suspected some kind of foul play too. "Thanks Pakkun."Kakashi said.

"No problem. Later" Pakkun said before proofing. Kakashi and Itachi continued their search for Alex.

Alex opened her eyes and saw that she was in a small room that had a door and a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. _Where the hell am I?!...Why the hell have I been kidnapped? _Alex thought freaking out that she might die. Just then the door open and stood a two ninja and Danzo.

"Glad to see you have awoke. Please follow me." Danzo said turning around. Alex got off the ground and followed Danzo. She knew that he could have her killed if he wanted, so she figured it would be smart to listen to him.

"So, what can you tell me about my future?" Danzo asked. "Why did you kidnapped me?"Alex asked nicely. "I saw Akatsuki's attack as an opportunity to talk with you privately. So, answer my question." Danzo said.

"I don't think I should." Alex said. They entered another room that looked like an interrogate/office room. "Please sit." Danzo said. "I'm fine standing." She said. However the two root ninjas with Danzo forced her to sit down. "Okay, Okay. Stop touching me."Alex said shrugging off their hands.

"Listen just tell me what I want to know and you can leave." Danzo said. Alex thought about it, but decided against it.

"I can't. Besides how can I trust you?"She said. "Because I keep my word." Danzo said getting a little aggravated that she wasn't cooperating.

"So you say, but I know that you're also a man who does whatever it takes to keep the village and his own butt safe." She said. "I see. I'm giving one last chance to answer my question." Danzo said.

"Sorry, but I can't give out that kind of information ." Alex said. Danzo waved his hand. Both roots ninja slapped Alex in her face. "So, are you going to answer me?" Danzo asked.

"Nope. " Alex said tasting her blood in her mouth. One ninja raised his hand again, but this time Alex punched him in his face and kicked the other root ninja in his stomach as she made a run for the door. She was able to open the door and run. However she ran into a solid chest, knocking her on her butt. She was dragged back to the room.

"Nice try. Break her legs, so she can't run again."Danzo said. "Wait, come on guys you don't have to do this..AWWWWW!!!"Alex screamed. Alex had never felt such pain in her life as the two root ninjas broke her legs. She was now sobbing.

"Just tell me."Danzo said. "Fine...Fine.."Alex said not wanting anything else to happen.

"You're going to be Hokage." Alex said sobbing in between words. She figured telling him some information wouldn't change things dramatically. "And?"Danzo asked.

"And..What?"She barely said. "What else?" He said.

"That's it...that's ..as..far..as ..I got... in the story.."Alex said still crying. She of course was lying, she knew way more. "You lying."Danzo said waving his hand again. Alex felt a couple of punches and kicks land on her, but it stop when Danzo spoke. "So, are you going to tell me the rest." He asked.

"That's..all..I know.."Alex said. She was in so much pain. "I see. Make sure she gets executed." Danzo said as he left the room.

"Wait why?" Alex mange to yell. Danzo turned around and look at her and said" You know too much information about Konoha and there for a liability. " He said walking off.

Alex couldn't believe she was going to died. As she waited for them to kill her; she thought how she going to missed everyone and how much this sucks dying so young. It was kind of funny she finally realized her feelings and that she wished that a certain ninja was here. She wished that she could have told him how she felt and wished they could have gone on a proper date, but that's not happening now. However death never came instead she was thrown into a room.

Danzo met up with Sai after his meeting with Alex. Sai and Danzo talk for a bit until Danzo brought up Alex.

"I ordered for her to be executed." Danzo told Sai. Sai was shocked, but didn't show it. Danzo and Sai talked a little bit more before Sai was dismissed. Sai knew that Alex would died after the person before her dies. Root executed their prisoners in order. He need to hurry and find her. Sai knew he would get into a lot of trouble, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she died. In the two months Alex and him shared a bond that he couldn't let be destroyed. Whenever Sai had a question about emotions or how to act during a certain situation, Alex always helped him out. Sai was surprise at the low the security near the cells. He was able to figured out which cell Alex was in. He opened the door and saw Alex laying on the ground in worst shape then when those guys messed her up. He knelt down and noticed she was unconscious. He picked her up and carried her out of the facility and made sure no one saw him. He had to fine Sakura before she woke up. Otherwise if Alex a woke before she was healed, she would be in a world of pain. Sai found Sakura healing other people. Sakura stopped immediately when she saw Alex in Sai's arms and ran to him.

Sakura started to heal Alex at once.

"Where did you found her? Itachi and Kakashi have been looking for her all over the place. Go and find them telling them that she here."Sakura said. Sai nodded his head and went to look for Kakashi and Itachi. It took Sai five minutes to fine Itachi and Kakashi.

"I found Alex. She's with Sakura." Sai said. Both Itachi and Kakashi took off, followed by Sai. They all arrived finding Sakura working on Alex's legs. Kakashi and Itachi could see that her both her legs were broken.

"Where did you find her?"Itachi said to Sai trying to hold in his angry. "I can't say."Sai said. Itachi grab him by his shirt and said in a low deep voice "Why not?" Sai didn't show any emotion of being scared; he just stuck out his tongue showing his curse seal.

"I can tell you that she was order to be executed by Danzo." Sai said. "Hey, guys! Holy crap what happen to her." Naruto said looking at Alex.

"Danzo." Itachi said. He hated Danzo with a passion, it was the one person besides Madara that Itachi wanted to kill. "Sai tell us everything you know about Danzo." Sakura said.

"I can't remember my curse seal, but I can say that Danzo wants to kill Sasuke Uchiha." Sai said looking at Itachi then Naruto.

Sakura finally finished healing Alex who was still asleep. Kakashi stoked the side of Alex's face gently. Once again he had let her down and she suffered because of that. Kakashi picked her up bridal style and started to walk to his house. Itachi followed.

_I'm going to have to leave the village and find Sasuke before it's too late. _Itachi thought walking besides Kakashi.

About half the village was destroyed, but lucky for Kakashi, his apartment was untouched. After Kakashi and Itachi left, Naruto Sai and Sakura where confronted by the ninjas from Kumogakure.

Alex awoke five hours later. She looked around saw she was in Kakashi's room and saw Itachi and Kakashi sitting on the floor near the bed. "Hey." Alex said looking at the two of them. She felt like crap. She knew she was going to hurt one of them, but it was something that had to be done. She hope that he wouldn't hate her. But for now her feelings must be put on hold because there are more important things at hand.

"What happened?"Kakashi asked wanting to know exactly what Danzo did to her. Alex told them everything and they just listened. They talked a little bit more before Alex decided to go shower. She came out of the shower to find Itachi gone , but Naruto, Sakura there. They were talking to Kakashi.

"So, Danzo is the new Hokage." Kakashi stated. "But it should have been you. You were a candidate and besides you would make a way better Hokage. " Sakura said.

"Danzo issued an ordered to kill Sasuke as a missing ninja. Sasuke also attacked the eight tailed beast." Naruto said cutting into the conversion about Danzo being Hokage. "Naruto I'll talk with you tomorrow about Sasuke, but for now you should go rest. You'll need your energy." Kakashi said knowing that Naruto needed to rest and so did he. "Fine." Naruto said walking out of the house followed by Sakura. Naruto knew he needed to come up with a plan to save Sasuke.

Kakashi turned around and saw Alex sitting on the couch looking at him. "I'm sorry that I was unable to protect you."He said looking in her eyes for forgiveness. Kakashi knew he couldn't leave her side anymore, not with an order out for her to be executed. "It's not your fault. Your job is to protect the village not me." She said trying to cheer up Kakashi. He understood what she was saying, but he still felt bad.

"I'm going to shower."He said picking her up. "Then why the hell are you carrying me?" She asked. "Because you are not allowed to be five feet from me." Kakashi said

"I'm not going into the bathroom with you." She said freaking out. "Oh, yes you are." He said walking into his bedroom as he grab his things before heading to the bathroom. He put her down and shut the bathroom door.

"Don't try to run for it when I'm in the shower because you'll just have me picking you up naked." He said starting to take off clothes.

"I don't see why you had to the shut the door when the only other person in the house is in the bathroom with you." She said getting a little uncomfortable watching him take off his clothes. She watched him take off his vest and his long sleeve shirt. He was now in his pants and mask shirt._ It's like my own private strip show...I'm such a pervert._ Alex thought before she turned around to give him more privacy. Alex heard the shower on and asked "Can I turn around now?"

"Go ahead." He told her. She turned around and saw the whole backside of Kakashi naked again. Alex quickly turned back around yelling "I thought you said it was okay to look!" "It's not like you haven't seen me before. Remember pervert." He said chuckling.

"Oh, I'm the pervert. Who's the dirty old man making a girl stay in the bathroom with him while he showers." She snapped back. "It's for your protection. Did you forget that Danzo wants you dead?" He asked. "Good point."She said sitting down on the toilet seat.

"Well, this is fun." Alex said sarcastically. "You can always join me."Kakashi said. "I already showered." She replied. "So, you could wash me." He said. "That's a good idea...not. You're such a pervert." Alex said laughing.

"You know if I wanted to, I could pull open the shower curtain and see your face." She said. "I don't care. Go ahead." He said. Kakashi already had his face covered with a wash cloth as a precaution. "But I won't because then I would have to see 'him'." Alex said laughing. Kakashi also laughed since she was still referring to his manhood as 'him'.

After a few more minutes of talking Kakashi was turned off the shower. "Can you hand me my towel?"He asked her . "Sure." She said handing the towel to him. Alex stepped away from the shower and faced the wall, so he could get dressed. Kakashi got dressed and picked up Alex. He laid her on the bed. Of course Alex protested saying she wasn't tired. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

_Tomorrow I'm going to have to talk to him. I feel like such a douchebag knowing I'm going to hurt him, but I can't help who I like._ Alex thought. She was a happy because now she realized who she really liked, but sad since she was going to hurt one of her best friends.

"Goodnight." Alex said turning away from Kakashi.

"Night." He replied back.

A/N: I know events are a little off from what really happened, but it's a fanfic so it's okay. Sorry to disappointed anyone who wanted a threesome between the three, but I'm making Alex a one man kind of girl. I wonder who Alex picked? lol Well, keep on reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That's means the characters or anything that's has to do with the characters.

* * *

Chapter 11

Kakashi and Alex arrived late for the meeting about the whole Sasuke situation. Naruto explained how he met his dad when he went eight tails and how his dad told him about Madara Uchiha. Something Alex and Itachi already knew, but listened none the less. Then Naruto went back to the subject of Sasuke.

"I want to ask the Raikage to forgive Sasuke." Naruto said already making up his mind. "I see, but you can't just show up at the Kage summit." Yamato said.

"I'm going." Naruto said. "Fine. Yamato and I will go with you." Kakashi said knowing Naruto would go no matter what and figured it would be best if he and Yamato went with him.

"I'm going too." Itachi added. "You need to stay and watch Alex." Kakashi said looking at Itachi.

"I'm going too. Don't worry I won't get in the way besides I think I might actually help." Alex said. Kakashi wanted to protest, but knew it would be useless.

"Okay. We leave tomorrow." Kakashi said. Kakashi, Alex and Itachi said goodbye to everyone as they made their way home.

Itachi suddenly pick up Alex carrying her home. "Put me down." She said. "Nope." Itachi said as Kakashi glared at him. Alex knew she should tell him when they got home and not wait any longer. She knew it wasn't fair for him to keep going after her when she didn't like him like that.

They finally made it home, but instead of Alex going with Kakashi, she went with Itachi. Kakashi wasn't too happy about this.

"So, What's up?"Itachi asked.

"....I'm not sure how to say this." Alex said nervously.

"Are you going to tell me that you love me?" Itachi asked. It was funny Alex noticed that when Itachi was around her; he was more himself, but when he was around other people he went back to his stoic self.

"No." Alex said softly.

"Well, then what?" Itachi asked curiously wanting to know why she acting weird.

"Itachi, I don't like you more than a friend. I'm soooo sorry!" Alex said as nicely as possible. She figured it would be best to get straight to the point. Alex wanted to be as gentle as possible because she also knew what it felt to be rejected too. Itachi just stood there. He didn't know what to say. Alex could see the sadness in his eyes as he stared at her which made her feel like crap. He was sad, but not as sad as he thought he would be.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I hope we still can be friends because I don't want to lose our friendsh..." Alex wasn't able to finish her sentence because Itachi had his lips upon hers. Itachi wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. "Itach.."Alex tried to say his name to stop him, but he slipped his tongue in. Itachi claimed her mouth with all his passion, want and sadness. Alex face turned red and she could help but melt into him. Finally, Itachi pulled away to let Alex breathe.

"Sorry, it's just I been wanting to kiss you for so long and I figured I should do it before you get a boyfriend." He said still holding her in his arms. Alex blushed looking at Itachi. She couldn't bring herself to yell at him.

"Alex, don't be feel bad for me. I will always be your friend." Itachi said. He knew it would be awhile before he would got over her. In fact he wasn't sure if he should still pursue her to try to win her over. Alex felt a little better knowing they were still friends.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you should know how I feel, so you can start looking at other girls. That way you can start repopulating your clan soon."Alex said laughing a little bit.

"You are such a pervert. I don't even know why I liked you. So, who is he?" Itachi asked even though he had a pretty good idea of who it was. Which made Itachi want to go beat the shit out of him.

"Hmmm.. you know him. Well, I guess I should get going." Alex said breaking free from Itachi's hold. Itachi watched her leave his house with sorrow in his eyes. He wanted to pick her up and lock her away with him inside the house, so she couldn't be with anyone else.

Alex was really happy that it went better then she thought, but she still felt like crap. She made it into the house to see Kakashi sitting on the couch. Kakashi could see that Alex was happy about something which caused him to frown since she just came back from Itachi's place.

"You look happy. " Kakashi said.

"Yep. I was able to get something huge off my chest and Itachi took it pretty well." Alex said walking into the kitchen to get some water. "I think going back over to his place later." She called out to Kakashi. She wanted to check on Itachi to make sure he was okay. Kakashi knew immediately what had just taken place over at Itachi's house which made him sad and angry. He couldn't believe that she picked Itachi. However he couldn't blame her, Itachi was closer to her age than he was. Kakashi left the house before Alex came back out of the kitchen. _Where the hell did he go? _She thought looking around the rest of the house for him.

Kakashi decided a walk would be best to help him clear his head. Alex just sat on the couch thinking about her feelings. She wasn't sure if now was the best time to tell Kakashi her feelings, but figured it would be okay if she did. Normally, she would have been really nervous but she already knew how he felt which made her not so nervous. Alex waited up for him to come home, so she could tell him.

Kakashi came back around ten at night and was surprise to see Alex asleep on the couch. He figured she would be at Itachi's house.

"Alex." Kakashi said poking her. "What?" She said sitting up realizing it was Kakashi.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" He asked. "I was waiting for you." She said rubbing her right eye.

"Why?" He asked sitting down next to her. Then he just realized that he left her alone which meant Danzo could have gotten to her and it would have been his fault. _How could I be so stupid?_ He thought looking at her.

"I needed to tell you something." She said getting nervous. "I already know." He said trying to control his emotions. "Oh, was I that obvious?" Alex said laughing a little.

"Yeah. I think it might be best if you moved out after when we come back from the Kage summit." Kakashi said closing his eyes to hide his emotions.

"What?! You're kicking me out." She said not understanding what's going on. She couldn't believe him. She thought he would be happy, but instead he's kicking her out. _So, does this mean he doesn't like me anymore?_ Alex thought.

"I see. I understand that your feelings changed. It happens." Alex said standing up walking to the bedroom. She knew her eyes were getting watery and was trying not to fight back her tears. Alex could have laugh at the irony if she wasn't so upset. She rejected Itachi for Kakashi and now Kakashi was rejecting her. _Well I guess it not really ironic since he not rejecting me for Itachi...God I feel even more like crap if this is how Itachi feels....._She thought wiping hers tears from her face.

Kakashi just sat there thinking about what she just said. _My feelings changed?...What is she talking?..._He thought following her.

"What are you talking? My feelings haven't changed." Kakashi said as grab her to face him. _Why is she crying?_ He thought wanting to wipe her tears away. "Then why are you kicking me out?" She asked trying to fight back her tears.

"Because there no point in you staying over here when your boyfriend lives next door." Kakashi said hating the fact that those words left his mouth. "Boyfriend?" Alex asked giving him a weird look.

"Isn't that why you came back all happy today? You told Itachi that you liked him." Kakashi said not trying to raise his voice at her .

"I told him that I didn't like him like that. I was happy because he took it well." She said now understanding what's going on. Kakashi just stood there thinking, putting the pieces together.

"So, you were waiting up to tell me that you liked me?" Kakashi asked making sure he understood what's going on. Alex just nodded her head. Kakashi smiled as he wrapped his one arm around her. He took his other hand and wiped the tears from her face. _I can't that I over reacted over nothing. I'm so glad she likes me._ Kakashi thought bring Alex into a hug. Alex hug back.

"So, what does this mean for us? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked. "It means that I'm not going to share you with anyone and yes." Kakashi said looking at her.

"Okay that's good, but if you really want me to move out, I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind me living with him for a while until I came find a place of mine own." Alex said. Kakashi knew she was teasing him. He grab her butt while saying in a deep possessive voice in her ear "Mine."

Alex faced turned blood red. "Hands off." She said.

"Or what?" He said squeezing her harder. Kakashi got his answer faster then he thought because now she was grabbing his butt. "Do you like it?" She said looking at him. "I do." He said smirking.

"You suck." She said removing her hands and trying push herself away from him. "Time to shower." Kakashi said picking up Alex then his clothes.

"You know you left me here by myself and nothing happen. I'm sure I'll be fine for ten minutes." She said as they entered the bathroom. This made Kakashi feel like shit for leaving her like that. He could believe that he let his emotions get the best of him "I'm sorry. I was just upset and thought you would just go over to Itachi's house, but for now on you are not leaving my side until Danzo changes his order." He said taking off his clothes. Alex turned around quickly when she noticed him taking off his pants.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Alex said knowing that wasn't happening anytime soon.

She heard the water turn on. "I'm in the shower." Kakashi said. Alex carefully turned around to make sure he was actually in the shower. She went and sat on the chair that she brought in the bathroom this morning figuring she was going to be dragged back in her while he showered.

She already showered when she was waiting for Kakashi to come back home. Kakashi and her talk a bit more before he asked for his towel. Alex stood away from the shower, so he could get dress like last time. She was standing there waiting for him to get dress when she saw a finger turn off the light switch next to her causing the bathroom to be pitch black. Alex was getting a little worried especially when she felt Kakashi's body up against hers. Alex could feel Kakashi warm breath against her skin as he pressed his lips against her neck. Alex could feel her body getting hot.

_Wait he doesn't have his mask on...That's probably why he turned off the lights...He's kissing me...Don't freak out..._ She thought.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Alex asked nervously. "Taking what's mine." He whispered huskily into her ear before he turned her around to face him.

"Can I touch your face?" Alex blurted out after getting an idea. Kakashi almost wanted to laugh at her since it wasn't the most sexiest question to ask at the time.

"Go ahead." He said.

Alex reached her hand to his face figuring if she couldn't see his face then she could at least feel it. Kakashi could feel her fingers moved down the side of his face where his mask would have been. She moved her fingers across his chin and across his lips. Kakashi loved the feeling of her finger tips across his skin especially his lips. He decided it was time to turn up the heat. He stroked her face causing her to remove her fingers from his face. Kakashi lean forward. He tilted his head as he captured her mouth. Alex hesitated for a second, but kissed back. Kakashi used one hand to move along her body and the other to her head to bring them into a deeper kiss. Alex then realized that he was only wearing his towel when she felt his towel touch her legs since she was wearing shorts.

He licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance, it took a second for Alex to realize what he wanted and complied. He slipped his tongue in her mouth. Alex could feel Kakashi's tongue lick hers. The kiss was rough and passionate which caused Alex to let a small moan. Kakashi just smirked as he explored her mouth. He pressed her up against the wall to deepen the kiss. She could feel him suck on her tongue gently and he moved his tongue in a way that caused her to let out a small moan again. Alex let her hands roam his upper body, she loved the way his body felt. He removed his lips from hers only to trailed his lips down to her neck. Kakashi was on a mission he wanted to hear her moan loud, if not his own name. He planted soft kisses around her neck; he slowly licked her in between kisses. Kakashi then began sucking softly as he licked and kissed the area near her neck and collarbone. Alex was getting so aroused that she couldn't help but press herself against him. Kakashi smirked on her skin, but continue wanting to reach his goal. He started to suck harder wanting to hear her moan. Alex could fight it back anymore and let out a loud moan. It was like music to his ear as he brought his lips back to hers. He started to move his hand up the front of her shirt. Alex freaked out a little, but remained calmed once she felt his hands move along her stomach. It wasn't until his hands travel more north and cupped her chest that Alex freaked out and Alex pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got caught up the moment." Kakashi said not wanting to freak out Alex. _She really is a virgin isn't she?_ He thought laughing to himself.

"It's fine. It's just that I'm not ready to go that far." She said breathing a little heavy. "I understand." Kakashi said as he brought her into another passionate kiss before letting her go, so he could go put his clothes on.

"If you want I can turn around, so you can turn on the lights." She said. "I'm good." Kakashi said as he put his clothes on.

"All done." He said flipping on the light before he picked up Alex. He put her on the bed as he laid down next to her covering them both with the blankets. He pulled her to him, so her back was against his chest.

_I hate you so much Kakashi.. Oh, I'm going to get you back for making me feel this way...I just need to calm down...relax. But god his tongue felt so good...I need to calm down..I can't believe that I kissed him like that. _Alex thought trying fight her lustful feelings.

Kakashi watched Alex in amusement. He could tell that he got to her and now she was fighting with herself.

"Feeling naughty?" Kakashi asked smirking to himself feeling proud. "No." She said quickly.

"I can always help you with your problem." He whispered in a deep seductive voice. "I'm fine." Alex barely mange to say feeling herself on fire again.

"Well, Okay. Goodnight."Kakashi said in his normal voice not trying to laugh.

"Night." She said knowing it would be awhile before she could fall asleep.

**

* * *

****A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Feedback is always great. So, keep on reviewing. I hope everyone is happy with Kakashi and Alex as a couple. Hope you like the chapter, well keep on reading because next chapter so much is going to happen.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That's means the characters or anything that's has to do with the characters.

Chapter 12

It was already the next day. Kakashi, Itachi, Yamato, Naruto and Alex were on their way to the Land of Iron. Alex thought the Land of Iron was beautiful since everything was covered in snow. Alex was on Kakashi's back thinking about how the Raikage wasn't going to forgive Sasuke and everything else that's was about to happen. She also knew she needed to keep an eye on Itachi knowing he would go after his brother. They finally ran into the Raikage in the middle of the forrest since they were following the ninjas from Kumogakure.

"I need to talk to the Raikage." Naruto said. "Oh, talk to me about what?" The Raikage asked. "Please, forgive Sasuke."Naruto said. Everyone looked at the Raikage for his reaction.

"Isn't that Itachi Uchiha?"One of the Kumogakure ninjas asked. "It's is." Kakashi replied. "Isn't he part of Akatsuki?" another ninja asked. "Nope, not anymore." Alex said this time.

"I don't have time for this." The Raikage said. "Please, don't kill Sasuke. He's my friend. I can bring him back....I know it. Getting your revenge won't help anything. It will only make things worse." Naruto said getting on the ground bowing.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a criminal and I will kill him. However it seems that the ninjas of Konoha do not understand the concept of criminals and will forgive anyone no matter their crimes." The Raikage said looking at Naruto and Itachi. Itachi just glared at him. Alex was about to say something, but Kakashi put his hand on her left shoulder and shook his head no. Alex figured it would be best to listen to him.

"We are leaving." The Raikage said taking off. The Kumogakure ninjas followed after him.

"Naruto, I know you can save him. Come on you should get off the ground before you catch a cold." Alex said kneeling down next to Naruto. Naruto sat up and pulled Alex into a hug. She hugged him back trying to comfort him. Naruto wasn't crying, but he was upset.

"I don't understand Sasuke. I don't just understand." Naruto said into Alex shirt.

Alex didn't know what to say, she already knew for the most part why Sasuke was doing what he doing. "How about we go stay at the local inn before we continue?" Yamato suggested.

"Good idea." Kakashi said. "Naruto, do you mind?" Alex said looking down at Naruto who had his face planted on her chest. Naruto just shook his head no. "Naruto, please remove your head from my boobs." Alex said trying to be patient. Naruto shook his head no again wrapping his grip tighter around her saying "Alex, I'm so sad." "I see that, but my boobs aren't pillows for you to cry on." Alex said trying to push Naruto off of her.

"But they're so nice even if they're not as big as Grandma Tsunade's." Naruto said looking up at Alex laughing. Alex just laugh his comment trying to push him off. Kakashi had enough of his student rubbing his face on his girlfriend's boobs. He walk over to Naruto and pick him by his shirt and placed him next to Yamato. Alex stood up looking at Kakashi and said "Thanks." Itachi and Yamato were not trying to laugh at the whole situation.

"Well, let's get going." Naruto said walking off.

"Naruto, the inn is this way." Yamato said pointing the opposite direction that Naruto was walking. "I knew that." Naruto said changing his direction.

They finally made it to the inn. Naruto went into a another room to clear his head. Alex sat with Kakashi, Itachi and Yamato thinking to herself. She wasn't sure if she should say anything about Madara showing up or Sasuke and the Raikage fight. However she got her answer soon enough when Madara appeared. Yamato and Kakashi were already in action. Yamato caught Madara in a wooden hold and Kakashi was behind Madara ready to attack.

"Are you really Madara Uchiha?" Naruto yelled. "I am. It's been a while hasn't Itachi and Alex. I just came here to talk." Madara said looking at them.

"Talk about what?" Kakashi asked. "About Sasuke." Madara stated. "But first I think we should start from the beginning isn't that right, Itachi" Madara slyly said looking at Itachi.

"Shut your mouth." Itachi snarled. "Oh, you haven't told them, yet" Madara asked trying to act surprise.

"Told us what?" Yamato asked. "About the Uchiha massacre and how it was Konoha leaders that order it and Itachi took the fall." Madara replied.

"You lie." Naruto shouted.

"That's why Sasuke hasn't come back. He wants to get revenge on Konoha. If you don't believe me then ask Itachi, but I don't think he going to say much. So, I would ask Alex." Madara said. Itachi was beyond pissed, and he threw a kunai at Madara, but Madara easily dodge it. "Well, I guess I'll get going." Madara said before disappearing.

Everyone, except Itachi and Alex stood there in shock trying to take everything in. "Sasuke wants to get revenge on Konoha." Naruto said in shock. "Is it true about the Uchiha massacre?" Yamato asked looking at Alex. Alex ignored Yamato and just look at Itachi who stood there with angry in his eyes.

"Itachi I need to talk with you." She said. Itachi turn his head at her and nodded his head. "Let's go for a walk. We'll be back." Alex said heading for the front the door. Itachi followed her.

"Alex!" Kakashi called out. "It's fine we'll be back in a minute." She said before shutting the door. Kakashi stood there watching her leave the room with Itachi. He didn't want her to leave his side.

"Sasuke is going to fight Danzo." Alex said when they got outside the inn. "What?!" Itachi asked. "Madara is going to bring Sasuke to Danzo, so Sasuke can get his revenge. Sasuke doesn't stand a chance. So, we need to get before he fights Danzo." Alex said. Itachi just nodded his head.

"Okay, let's go." Itachi said picking up Alex before he took off. "What the hell are you doing? What I meant by _we_ I meant you! Kakashi is going to beyond pissed!" Alex yelled. "Calm down. It's fine." Itachi said knowing Alex would help him find his brother faster.

It had already been ten minutes since Alex and Itachi left and Kakashi was getting worried, so he decided to go down stairs to check on her. Yamato and Naruto with went him. Kakashi couldn't sense Itachi or Alex anymore and wasn't surprised when he got outside and saw no one.

_Where did they?!....Itachi, I'm going to kill you!....Alex I swear if you get yourself hurt I'm going to kill you too...._Kakashi thought getting upset that they were gone. However he was bought out his thoughts when he saw Sakura, Sai, Lee and Kiba.

Itachi had been running for a while when he finally sensed Sasuke's charka close by. Itachi landed on the bridge into between Sasuke and Danzo. The bridge was a lot bigger then Alex pictured it in her head. "Get away from here." Itachi said setting Alex on the ground. Alex walked over to the end of the bridge where she saw Madara sitting on a pillar. She didn't want to stand too close to the battle field knowing it could get out of hand fast.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke yelled at Itachi. "I'm protecting my little brother." Itachi said. "I don't need your protection. I'm doing this for you." Sasuke said. "Well, this is perfect because now I get to get rid of four pest instead of two." Danzo said. Itachi knew Danzo was talking about Alex as one of the pest.

"I take it that you are the other pest he wants to kill?" Madara asked in his regular voice as he jumped down from the pillar next to Alex. "Yep." She replied. "Why does he want to kill you?" Madara asked standing next to Alex. Alex didn't move away from him because she knew if he really wanted to kill her it wouldn't matter how far away she was from him. "Because I know too much about the village, but I think he just hates me because I didn't tell him his future. I'm not frickin a fortune cookie." Alex said keeping her eyes on Itachi. "So, did you know this was going to happen?" Madara asked. "Maybe." She said. Alex only knew about some information about Danzo and Sasuke fight, but now that Itachi was involved she had no clue what was going to happen.

"You know Sasuke is filled with revenge there no point in trying to save him." Madara said. "I have to disagree." Alex said. "Hmm..Do you think he can change?" Madara said looking at Alex.

"I think anyone can change for the most part even you if you wanted to. However I do think there are people out there that are pure evil." Alex said.

"Am I not pure evil?" Madara asked. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but nope. There are disgusting crimes out there that even you haven't even committed yet." Alex said looking at him laughing a little. Madara just smirked at her answer under his masked. Alex's attention was bought back to the battle in front her of when she heard Sasuke yell.

"How much do you even know about me?" He asked. "Well, mostly what everyone else knows." She said keeping her eyes on the battle. "Nothing else?"Madara asked. "Well, I guess....I know...that you were pretty cute when you were younger." Alex said trying not to blush at her comment. Madara didn't know what to say, so he just chuckled.

"You think I'm cute." He said. "I said _were_ cute." Alex said correcting him. "Oh, and how do you know I'm not cute anymore." He said laughing. "Because you're like over eighty years old and I know that you do not look the same. Sorry, but you're no Orochimaru." Alex said. "Orochimaru? You think he's cute?" Madara asked.

"Not really.. I mean he was cute in a way when he was normal. " Alex said. _I can't believe I'm having this conversion with the great Madara Uchiha. _She thought laughing at the idea.

"I'm sure you know about my plan to take over the world and yet you think I can change." Madara said changing the subject. "Of course, there's nothing wrong with wanting the world for yourself. However the way you want to take it, is just wrong." Alex said looking at the battle in front of her. Sasuke was now on the ground and Itachi and Danzo were fighting. Madara couldn't believe this girl next to him. She stood next to him not really scared of him, she talked to him like she wasn't talking to an enemy, like she wasn't talking to Madara Uchiha. Madara just smirked as a new idea came into his head. "Itachi's your boyfriend."Madara commented. "Nope." She said. "Okay....That's just gross." Alex said as she saw Danzo's arm covered in sharingans.

"Why is it that I can not get rid of you Uchihas??" Danzo asked Itachi. Before Itachi could answer, Alex took this opportunity to quote one of her favorite shows. "Because you touch yourself at night." She yelled remembering the episode of Family Guy when Peter asked the security guard at the museum why the dinosaurs died.

Madara chuckled to himself at her vulgar outburst. Danzo just glared at her as he blocked Itachi's attack.

"Sasuke!!!"

Everyone turned their attention to a pink haired ninja standing on the opposite side of the bridge then Alex. Alex recognized that ninja, it was Sakura and she was with Lee, Kiba and Sai. Alex remember that she was going to try to kill Sasuke. _She doesn't stand a chance._ Alex thought.

"Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, as ninjas of Konoha we will protect the Hokage." Sakura yelled as she, Lee, Sai and Kiba jumped in between Danzo and Itachi. "Stay out of this." Itachi hissed at them.

"We cannot." Lee said. Alex couldn't believe this was happening since she only got as far as Danzo and Sasuke fight in the manga. Alex then remember that Danzo isn't technically Hokage anymore.

_I hope I can catch up to Sakura before it's too late. I can't believe that I'm acting as Hokage now._ Kakashi thought recalling what happen earlier. After Sakura left, an ink clone of Sai showed up to tell them that Sakura and her peers were planning on killing Sasuke. Then Gaara showed up telling Kakashi, Naruto and Yamato what happened at the summit and how Madara declared the Fourth Great Ninja War. Kakashi could sense everyone's charka and that they were close by. As he jump on the bridge, he heard Alex yell "Danzo isn't technically Hokage anymore!" Danzo had enough of Alex's mouth and figured it would be a great time to shut it. He threw a kunai at Alex's face knowing she wouldn't be able to dodge it in time and Itachi couldn't help her since he was too busy fighting with those kids. Kakashi watched in horror. He was about to use his ability from his mangekyo sharingan, but stopped when he saw Madara scoop Alex up in his arms moving her out of harm's way. Danzo couldn't believe Madara did that. Kakashi was so happy that he almost wanted to thank Madara and at the same time was angry at the fact that Madara was now touching her. However he had to get over it since there were more important issues at hand. "Sakura, Lee and Kiba stop fighting." Kakashi commanded. Everyone one stopped and looked at him.

"Thanks for saving me." Alex said looking Madara. "I didn't want any blood on my clothes." Madara replied."Well whatever the reason thanks, but can you put me down?" Alex asked. "It seems poor Sasuke couldn't get his revenge. What a shame, I guess I better step in." Madara said completely ignoring Alex. Alex tried to get out of his grip, but it was no use. Madara knew the fight was over and figured it would be best to retreat.

"Sasuke!!!"

Alex looked over and saw Naruto and Yamato jumping down on the bridge near everyone else. Alex knew it was Naruto who yelled Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke, stop this and come back to the village." Itachi said looking at Sasuke. "Never!" Sasuke snarled.

* * *

A/N: Muhaha another cliff hanger. Sorry for not updating faster I'm been busy. Anyway thanks for the reviews and keep them up please.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

Chapter 13

"Sasuke, stop this and come back to the village." Itachi said looking at Sasuke.

"Never!" Sasuke snarled. Danzo decided that this was a good chance to kill Sasuke since everyone was distracted. However Itachi was able to block Danzo's attack with Susanoo and killed him. Everyone stood there quite for a second. "Why did you do that? I was suppose to kill him!!!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi. Sasuke was confused and pissed off. "Sasuke, come back home." Naruto said reaching his hand out for Sasuke. Naruto wanted to believe that Sasuke could come back. "Please." Naruto whispered. "Why? Why are you still trying?" Sasuke asked. "Because your my friend, you're like a brother to me that I can't lose." Naruto said. "Do you know what Konoha did to my family?!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Yes, but why destroy what your brother tried to protect?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't know how to answer that. "It's too late."Sasuke said knowing he hated the fact that he almost killed his own brother over lies.

"It's never too late."Alex yelled thinking about the Three days Grace song. Sasuke turned and looked at the girl in Madara's arms along with everyone else. Kakashi was pissed and so was Itachi seeing Madara holding her like that.

"What do you know? I joined Akatsuki, attacked a tailed beast, fought against the Kages and you guys think everything will be okay. " Sasuke asked almost laughing.

"We will figure something out." Naruto said seriously.

"Come, Sasuke lets go." Madara said setting down Alex on her feet.

"Don't go Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Sasuke." Madara commanded. Alex walked over to Sasuke and look him right in the face and said "So, you acted like an asshole, but as long as you realized your mistakes everything will work out. Besides if it doesn't work out you can always leave the village again. Unless you're scared." Everyone frowned at Alex's comment about leaving the village. Sasuke knew what she was trying to pull with her 'unless you're scared' thing but for some reason it was working.

"So, what do you say Sasuke?" Naruto asked sticking out his hand again for Sasuke. Sasuke looked at everyone face and saw that they all wanted him to come back. He put his hand into Naruto's.

"Well, this sucks. It seems I have loss another member. Oh, by the way I'll see you around Alex." Madara said before he disappeared. Kakashi and Itachi weren't too pleased to hear Madara last comment.

Everyone welcomed back Sasuke on the bridge. Naruto and Sakura started to cry out of happiness. They decided that sense it was almost dark that they would go back to the inn and stay the night. They finally made it back to the inn when Naruto whined that he was hungry.

"Can we get something to eat, please?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I'm hungry too." Kiba whined.

"Tenzo, take everyone to go get something to eat." Kakashi said. "I'm going to have to use my own money, huh?" Yamato asked thinking how he going to go broke from feeding all these people.

"Here" Kakashi said handing some money over to Yamato. Everyone stood there shocked at Kakashi's action. "Let's go!" Naruto said as he ran out the door. "Come on." Sasuke said pulling Itachi out the door. Sai, Lee, Kiba, Sakura and Yamato followed after Sasuke and Itachi.

Alex was almost out the door when she realized that Kakashi was still sitting down. She shut the door and walked over to him. "Are you not hungry?" She asked him. "Oh, I'm hungry for something." He said as picked her up and carried her to one of the bedrooms and shut the door. He turned off the lights, so they were in the dark. He placed Alex on the bed with him on top of her. He pulled down his masked and took her lips. Kakashi knew they had a while before anyone would come back.

"When will I get to see your face?" Alex asked as she pulled away from the kiss. "Can't you see it now?" Kakashi asked knowing very well she couldn't.

"Answer my question. I'm not asking to see it right now. I just want to know." She said. _Don't get me wrong I'm very happy that I'm kissing him, but I eventually do want to see the face I'm kissing...I know he's not ugly because of that episode where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura where trying to find out what his face looks like._

Alex figured he had his reasons which is why she didn't mind not seeing his face for now, but she did eventually want to. She wasn't going to pressure him into doing something that would make him feel uncomfortable. "In time." Kakashi said capturing her lips again. Kakashi would show her his face when he felt the time was right.

Kakashi and Alex somehow made it out of the bedroom to the outside world. They found a small sit down restaurant to eat at. After they finished they went for a small walk and ended up at a froze pond. Alex was really happy that no one else was around. "So, do you miss your home?" Kakashi asked. "Of course, but I love being here more." Alex replied.

"What about your family?" Kakashi figured this would be a great time to talk to about her life since they were now going out. He only knew about her life from what she told him early and always wanted to asked more, but was afraid of upsetting her.

"I miss them, but for some reason not as much as I should ." She said laughing a little.

"Tell me about them."

"Well, both of my parents are really nice. They work all of the time. I don't have any brother or sisters, but I do have a dog. His name is Ein."

"What was your life like before you arrived here?"

"I guess normal. College, homework and hanging out with friends." She said looking at the scenery.

"What about your childhood?"

"I had a nice one. I always had birthday parties even if my parents couldn't come because of their work. I got what I wanted for the most part. I went to Disney World, Six Flags a couple of times. Oh, Disney World and Six Fags are gigantic theme parks. I think high school was the worst part of my life. I'm so happy to be done with that. There was just too much drama. What about your fam..ninja dogs? How are they?"Alex asked. She didn't want to bring up anything that could upset Kakashi since she knew his past was quite sad.

"It's okay. You can ask me about my family."He said reaching for hand to reassure her. "However I'm sure you already know everything, so I doubt you want to listen." He added.

"So what, If I may know a little about what happen. I don't know how you felt or feel right now. So, if you feel like telling me about them then please do. I am more than willing to listen." Alex said softly as she tighten the grip on his hand.

Kakashi just smiled as he brought her into his body. He wrapped his arms around before he told her about his family. Alex wrapped her arms around his waist, she felt so bad for him. She has never had to deal with death much less the death of a parent. "And you know about Rin and Obito, I assume?" He asked her. She just nodded her head in his chest as she remember the Kakashi Chronicles special. "You can talk about them too if you want. My ears are always open for you if you feel like sharing." She said. Kakashi kissed the top of her head before he began. For some reason his chest felt lighter as he continued to talk. He couldn't believe he told Alex everything about him, even his feelings about his dad's death and the whole thing with Obito and Rin. Kakashi had never done anything like that before. _I must really trust her or I'm a idiot. _He thought. Kakashi could hear Alex crying. "Why are you crying?" He asked tenderly.

"I'm sorry....I shouldn't be crying ...,but I just can't help it." Alex said crying into his chest. _My god, that was twice as sad then watching the special. _It made Kakashi warm inside knowing she cared that much to cry for him. He just held her tighter.

"We should head back before you freeze to death." He said.

"Because _you_ can't freeze to death."She responded as her crying slowed down. Kakashi just chuckled at her comment. "Nope. But if you insist on staying out here then I will have to find a way to keep you warm." He whispered huskily into her ear. "Come on, we should head back." She said with a red face trying to break away him.

Sometime later everyone walked through the door to find the hotel room empty. "Wonder where they are?" Naruto asked. Itachi couldn't help, but be jealous. Just because she was with Kakashi, didn't mean he still didn't have feelings for her. Itachi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the front door open and Kakashi and Alex walked in. "Where were you guys?"Naruto asked.

"We got something to eat." Alex said.

"Why didn't you go with us?" Kiba asked this time. "That's because they wanted some_ alone_ time." Naruto said slyly which caused Kiba to get a big sly smirk on his face "Oh, some _alone _time_._ I get it."

Alex was so embarrassed, all she could say to them was "Yeah, with your mom."

Of course right after she said that she remembered that Naruto didn't have a mom anymore and she stared at him ready to take any insult he was going to throw at her. However he just laughed.

_God I feel like an ass. I can't believe I said that....I need to be careful with your mom jokes since a lot of them don't have moms anymore or parents for that matter._ Alex thought sitting down with everyone else. "So, how does it feel to be Hokage, sensei?"Sakura asked. "Great." Kakashi said. However he wasn't quite sure how he felt about the whole Hokage situation. He knew he was going to have a lot of work, but as long as it is for the village he didn't mind.

"Alex, you have something in your hair. Here let me get." Itachi said picking up a piece of leaf from her hair. "Thanks. It probably got there since it's a little winding outside" She said. Kakashi knew what Itachi was trying to pull and didn't like it. _Great I have still have to worry about Itachi on top of Madara... what the hell did he mean by 'I'll see you around'. He better stay away from her..._Kakashi thought staring at Alex.

"What will happen to Sasuke?" Itachi asked Kakashi. Itachi would fight the whole leaf village in order to protect Sasuke if he had too. "I'll take care of everything. Nothing will to happen to him." Kakashi said.

The conversion carried on about what just occurred today.

"I can't believe I missed meeting Gaara. This is your fault." Alex said turning to Itachi.

"You wanted to me Gaara, why?" Naruto asked. "Because he so badass. I love how he can control sand. I want to give him a big hug." Alex said trying to fight her inner fangirl. _Gaara!!!....It's not fair that I didn't get to see him. I just want to give him a hug and tell him "He isn't a monster"._ Alex thought remembering how sad Gaara was as a kid. "Well, I'm sure you will get another chance." Yamato said.

An hour went by as everyone sat there talking, the conversion topic change multiple of times. "I think the coolest jutsu I have seen so far has to be Itachi's Susanoo. I mean the power behind it, it's like the crazy thing I ever seen." Lee said. "I have to agree with Lee." Kiba said. "Well I know the dumbest Jutsu ever made."Sakura said looking at Naruto. "What?" Naruto asked not getting what she was saying. While everyone else pretty much knew what Jutsu Sakura was talking about.

"No way, Sexy Jutsu is pure genius." Alex said. Hearing this made Naruto want to cry out of happiness. "Are you kidding me?" Sakura asked not believing Alex.

"The idea behind the jutsu is genius. It's like the perfect distraction. However I would have to say that Konohamaru is a more of a genius then Naruto for coming up with boy on boy jutsu. Don't you agree? "Alex asked grinning like an idiot. Sakura's face turned red remembering how Konohamaru turn himself and one of his shadow clones into Sasuke and Sai holding each other naked.

"Why did you have to bring that up? I can't believe Konohamaru used them as models." Naruto asked remembering what he saw.

"Because it's the greatest jutsu that was ever made and he knew that using those two would work on her." Alex said.

_Boy on boy...I'm not really a yaoi fan, but that doesn't mean I don't mind seeing hot naked guys..If I could use that jutsu who would I pick?...Definitely, Kakashi and Itachi. That would distract any female ninja, seeing them naked together with their hot bodies pressed against each other...What the hell is wrong with me?...I'm such a pervert._ Alex thought before she was smacked in the back of the head. "Why the hell did you do that?" Alex yelled at Kakashi while rubbing the back of her head. "You were having dirty thoughts again." He said making everyone laugh. "Was not." Alex snapped back. "Oh, then what were you thinking about?" Kakashi asked. "Stuff." She replied.

"Who did he use as models?" Sasuke asked. The room went quiet. "You and Sai." Alex answered laughing.

Sasuke showed no emotion as look over at Sai and shuddered at the thought of being naked with him or any other guy. _I'm going to kill Konohamaru next time I see him!_ Sasuke thought.

"I do have to say that it was a pretty hot scene. However I think he could have used better models then the two of you. I mean there's wrong with you guys, it's just I would have preferred to see two other people." Alex said laughing letting her mind wondering.

"Would one of them be Kakashi?" Sai asked. "No." Alex answered lying through her teeth.

_Of course she not going to admit that in front of everyone._ Kakashi thought laughing to himself. "Oh then who?"Kakashi asked. "I can't say." She said. "Come on don't be that way." Sakura said wanting to know. "Nope." Alex said shaking her head. "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Naruto chanted and of course Kiba decided to join in.

"Fine." Alex yelled getting fed up.

_I can't just say anyone's name because I have a feeling that Naruto will open his big mouth to them the next time we see them and tell them...think...I could say someone who is dead, but who? Defiantly can't say the 4th Hokage even though he was a so hot because it a little might weird to say with Naruto here......I need two people who don't have any emotional attachment to anyone here. _Alex thought as finally came up with two names.

"Orochimaru and Deidara."Alex blurted out. The room fell silent until Naruto yelled "What?!"

Everyone in the room who knew what Deidara and Orochimaru looked like now had a bad mental image. "That's just disgusting. Why them?" Sakura asked not understanding what she was thinking. _Out of all the men, she picked them...I can understand Deidara a little, but Orochimaru. _Sakura thought shaking her head in disappointment at Alex's selection of men.

"I hope you happy now I'm going to have nightmares." Itachi said shaking his head in disgust.

_Orochimaru? Does she have a thing for old guys...is that why she likes Kakashi sensei?_ Naruto thought looking at Alex with a grossed out face.

"Because it would take the jutsu to a new level. " Alex said not knowing what else to say. _God, what a lame reason._ Alex thought fighting the urge to smack her own forehead. "New level, how?"Sakura asked still not understanding. "Well think about it. Orochimaru's long tongue and Deidara's multiple mouths would create a very hot gay scene." Alex said. Somehow Alex was able to create a even worse image in everyone's head.

"Where do you come up with sick thoughts like that?"Sakura yelled. "Come on are you telling me that I'm the only one person alive who ever thought about it?" Alex asked. She remember how some of hers friends would make sex jokes about certain ninjas all the time.

"Yes. Only perverts would think of crap like that." Sasuke said. "Well excuse me for pointing out the obvious, shirtless boy." Alex said turning her head away from Sasuke. "Shirtless boy?" Sasuke asked rising his eyebrow. "Yes, since have a habit of being shirtless all the time. Almost every fight you get into your shirt comes off." Alex said. Sasuke just smirked knowing what she said was true.

"Well, I'm going to bed before I become a pervert from being around Alex to long." Sakura said walking to one of the bed rooms. "Sucks for you because we sharing a room." Alex called out to Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired too." Kiba said heading to the other bedroom. "Me too." Lee said following Kiba.

Eventually, everyone else called it quits. Alex had to share a room with Sakura since it would be inappropriate if her and Kakashi shared a room with everyone else there. Alex laid awake knowing for now on things would be different. _Sasuke has returned home, Madara started his damn war, Kakashi is now Hokage and my boyfriend might I add!....I can't believe this is happening to me. I wonder what's going to happen now._ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

"Alex!!!"

"Alex!!!"

Alex awoke up when she a pillow hit her face. "What the hell?!" Alex yelled as she sat up starring at Sakura.

"You were dreaming about Kakashi sensei inappropriately." Sakura said. Alex was majorly embarrassed. "What did I say? I wasn't too loud, was I?" Alex asked afraid that everyone in the other room heard her. "You just moaned and said his name and you weren't really that loud." Sakura said not wanting to get upset Alex. "Okay good." Alex said turning over.

Alex awoke the in the morning to find everyone eating breakfast."Good morning." Alex said noticing everyone was staring at her. "Good morning. So, what did you dream about? " Kakashi asked Alex smirking a little since his ego was just stoked last night.

"_Kaka...Kakashi!!!_" Naruto moaned making fun of Alex. _Sakura said I wasn't loud. _Alex thought standing there horrified. "I was getting a back message." Alex said since she couldn't remember what she dreamt about. "Sure.." Kiba said laughing. She looked at everyone and saw Itachi that looked a little irritated. _It's going to be a long day. _Alex thought sitting down next to Sai. Sai just patted Alex head to make her feel better which caused everyone to chuckle.

* * *

The End

**A/N: Okay this is going to be the last chapter to this story. ****There's a SEQUEL, so check it out. Anyway leave a review telling me what you thought of story: did it suck, was it boring, did it make you laugh, cry. Remind you of a sexy dream that you had with a certain ninja...lol. ****Well, a BIG ****Thank you**** for those who reviewed and read. I really, really appreciate it! In the mean time you should check out my other story if you want the title is **_**It's Kind of Taboo.**_


End file.
